Fifty Shades Of Barton
by BlackHawk's Child
Summary: It's like Fifty Shades Of Grey. But it's not. Book 1 of 3 (that's confirmed; I may add to the sequels). Mature Content. WARNING: contains smut, explicit sexual content, rough sex, sex toys, bondage, roleplaying, consensual food sex, consensual dominance/submissive relationship. Past-sexual abuse, child abuse. Sub-Nat Dom-Clint. "I've seen the ugly side of you and I'm staying."
1. The Agreement

**Chapter One: The Agreement**

_**2006...**_

_**Gym...**_

_**SHIELD New York base...**_

Natasha groaned as she felt Barton pin her to the ground for the third time of their sparring match. And it hadn't passed the archer's notice either.

"Ah, Tasha... third time today I've pinned you... Is there something you're not telling me Red?" Clint teased as he pushed some of Natasha's hair to the side so he could whisper in her ear. The archer smirked as his red haired partner attempted to throw him off of her but with her body captured firmly between his hard body and the ground, her face down position gave the sniper a greater advantage.

"Barton, get off," Natasha ordered as she bucked her hips back in an attempt to throw the archer off but he was too heavy for her to do so. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The red head could feel Clint's rock hard erection pressing into the crook of her ass.

Clint froze as he felt Natasha stop squirming in his grasp. The two both held their breath, unwilling to make the first move, afraid it would make this even more awkward than it already was.

"I'm sorry," Clint whispered as he rolled off Natasha, quickly standing up and walking over to the bench where their stuff was carelessly thrown as they had begun their sparring.

Natasha slowly stood up and followed her partner over to the bench, watching the archer carefully as he took a large gulp of water. "Barton..." the red head started but she couldn't think of the right words to say.

"I'm sorry Nat... I got carried away... Don't think about it," Clint cut in before Natasha could continue.

"Barton, that's not the first time you've gotten hard because of pinning me," Natasha stated before she realised what she was saying.

Clint froze before turning to look at his partner whose cheeks were tinted with a blush. "It's not," he agreed as he slowly stepped closer to Natasha. "But when I first brought you in, I wouldn't let you pay off this imaginary debt you think you owe me by having sex with you. And I won't. If we ever have sex I want it to be because _you _want _me_ too."

Natasha's mouth dropped at Clint's confession. "You want me?" the red head whispered as if it was something that was completely unbelievable.

Instead of answering her straight away, Clint closed the gap between them and pinned Natasha to the wall. "Yes," he whispered in her ear as he pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel her effect on him. "You can't really be that oblivious to the effect you have on me Tasha... But I want you to want me... Without all the walls you've built," he whispered softly.

Natasha couldn't stop the wave of arousal that ran through her as Clint's heavy breathing deepened against her ear while he continued to press his body against hers and pin her to the wall, both her wrists caught in one of his large archery roughened hands.

"Can I trust you? Can I trust you enough to submit control Clint?" Natasha whispered, surprising the archer.

"You want to submit?" Clint whispered, watching Natasha carefully as she ducked her head in shy embarrassment. "Look at me Natasha," he ordered as he used his free hand to grasp the red head's chin gently. "Answer me Natasha. Now."

"Yes. I want to submit to you," Natasha whispered, her deep green eyes locked with her partner's stormy grey ones.

Clint growled possessively before suddenly claiming Natasha's mouth hungrily. Natasha moaned as she opened her lips, allowing her partner to push his tongue into her willing mouth. The archer brought his free hand to the red haired spy's hair, burying his hand there and controlling their kiss more firmly. This wasn't their first kiss, per say, but it was the first time it wasn't for a mission, to save or concrete a cover.

Suddenly Clint broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Natasha's, the two panting heavily as they caught their breath. "My apartment. Straight after our meeting with Coulson," the archer stated, leaving no room for argument.

Natasha nodded slightly before slowly leaning forward to rest her face in the crook of Clint's neck. "Okay... I trust you," she mumbled softly in her mother tongue, making the archer smile softly as he released her wrists.

"And I you Nat..." Clint replied as he slowly stepped back, releasing the red head from between the wall and his hard body. "You okay?" he asked, watching her for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes... why?" Natasha asked as she frowned in confusion.

"We'll talk about it later. But I want to know that you're okay," Clint replied, easily explaining himself honestly to his partner. "We have only been partners for the past year Nat, and have known each other for a further six months... but I want... I need to know that you're okay."

Natasha smiled slightly as she nodded; Clint's appearance to most was the image of a cocky, arrogant, ex-marine. But not to her. To the red haired ex-Russian, he was every bit the gentleman. Kind. Concerned for her well-being. Caring. Joking. Trustworthy. Loyal. "Okay," she whispered, making Clint smile in return.

Clint reached up and brushed a stray lock from Natasha's face, smiling at her softly. "Come on... We should get to the meeting... Means we can get out quicker," he whispered, making the red head grin at his conspirational statement.

* * *

Natasha groaned as she entered the garage, her mind wrecked from the five hour meeting with Coulson, Director Fury and Agent Hill.

"So I'm not the only one who got frustrated and bored at that stupid meeting," Clint stated knowingly as he entered the garage behind his red haired partner.

"That meeting did not need to last five hours... no fucking meeting does," Natasha growled before relaxing slightly as Clint pressed his hand to the small of her back.

"What do you want for dinner? Chinese? Thai? Anything?" Clint asked as he tried to relax the red haired ex-Russian.

"Mmmm... Chinese," Natasha whispered as she watched Clint take her bag and put both into his car; she'd hitched a ride with him since she had still to be given her actual American Driver's Licence.

"Okay. Then get in the car," he ordered gently, waiting for her to do as he said before getting in on the driver's side himself.

"You're already giving me orders," Natasha noted with a teasing smirk, watching her partner out of the corner of her eye.

Clint froze slightly at Natasha's words. "Sorry," he murmured softly and started the car.

Natasha's smirk dropped as she noticed her partner's body language. She reached over and rested a reassuring hand on Clint's arm. "Hey, hey. Relax. I was only joking."

Clint visibly relaxed at Natasha's words but kept quiet as he pulled out of the New York base and headed towards his apartment block. "You said you wanted Chinese... I know this takeaway place that makes a mean Chinese," the archer stated, switching the subject easily.

"Okay," Natasha replied, leaning back and closing her eyes as she relaxed, trusting herself in her partner's driving skill.

* * *

"Told you," Clint said with a smirk as he watched Natasha finish her Chinese in record time.

"Remind me to send you food shopping anymore then," Natasha shot back playfully, smirking when she noticed Clint's eyes dilate slightly at her banter.

"Woman's job is to cook," Clint replied cheekily, making Natasha narrow her eyes at him as she stood up and walked over to him.

Natasha smirked as she pushed Clint back in his chair before moving into his lab and straddling the archer. "What else is 'the woman's job' Barton?" the red head whispered seductively as her partner rested his hands possessively on her hips.

"It's a woman's job to cook... To clean... To listen to her man and follow his orders..." Clint stated, staying very still as he watched her reaction to that last one.

"And what orders do you want me to follow now?" she whispered seductively in his ear. He shuddered beneath her.

"Are you sure you want to get into this with me? If you say no, it won't change anything. You can walk away and nothing will change between us," Clint assured her.

"Of course I'm sure Clint. I've never been more sure," she smiled sweetly.

"Okay, then we should talk about limits and safe words and everything before we come close to having sex. We need to be sure we both know what we are getting into..." he whispered softly, watching her like a hawk. "I don't want to do anything that reminds you of the Red Room..."

"I trust you Clint," Natasha whispered softly, making Clint smile at her gently.

"Hard limits... I'm not causing you pain Nat," Clint stated firmly, making Natasha smile softly as she rested her head in the crook of Clint's neck before gasping in surprise as her partner suddenly stood up, his arms planted firmly under the deadly curve of her ass and carried her out into the sitting room.

Gently, the archer sat down on the couch with Natasha still in his lap. The red head had her arms wrapped around her partner's neck.

"So hard limits...?" Natasha started as she shifted slightly in Clint's lap so she could look him in the eye.

"I'm positively, absolutely not using canes or whips on you," Clint stated firmly, watching Natasha carefully as she nodded her agreement.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to take them either," she whispered, her hands playing the short strands of hair on the nape of Clint's neck. "But I want to at least try floggers and riding crops," she added softly, keeping an eye on Clint's reaction.

Clint closed his eyes and nodding, trying to control his body from tensing. "Soft limits," he whispered eventually as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm not sure about blindfolds or gags either... so they're soft limits too..." Natasha whispered as she stopped the ministrations on Clint's neck.

"Of course," Clint whispered before moving so he was lying on the couch with Natasha on top, her face now resting in the crook of his neck. "What about bondage?"

"I have a soft limit of being tied up Clint. I'm not fond of the idea of not being able to escape but I would try it for you," Natasha answered taking a deep breath as she remembered all the times she had been tied up and used during her time in the Red Room.

"Nat, I'm not like those bastards from the Red Room... I won't tie you up unless you really want me to," Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist protectively.

"I know... I trust you..." Natasha whispered as she allowed herself to feel safe in her partner's arms. "I know that I'm safe with you," she murmured softly against the skin of Clint's neck.

"Any toys you know you want... Any you don't want...?" Clint asked, stroking one hand up and down Natasha's back tenderly.

"No canes and whips, we've established that... I think I'd be comfortable with you using riding crops, floggers, dildos, vibrators and plugs on me... but I've little to no knowledge of actual sex toys," Natasha confessed, making Clint pause slightly in surprise.

Clint gently pressed his lips against the crown of Natasha's head, nuzzling his mouth and nose in her wavy red hair, silently comforting the ex-Russian about her past of sexual abuse in the Red Room as she was growing up. "We need safe words... verbal and nonverbal," he stated as he felt his partner relax further into his touch.

"Red for stop... black for slow down," Natasha mumbled against Clint's neck.

"Okay... what about nonverbal?" Clint asked, stroking Natasha's back softly.

"I break you fingers," Natasha joked, stifling a giggle when Clint chuckled at her; she would not admit just how much his caring and respect for her made her feel.

"Seriously...? Thanks... That'll so make it clear we aren't doing anything behind close doors," Clint retorted, pausing when Natasha lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"About that... Behind closed doors, yes, I want you in total control... But at work and in public, we're equals... Unless our aliases at work have you as a dominant, we're equals," Natasha stated calmly, unsure of how her partner would react.

"Nat, I wouldn't have it any other way. And I don't want anyone to see what I see... You without your masks is something I want for myself... Do you think that's too controlling? Too selfish?"

Natasha shook her head, smiling shyly at Clint. "No, that's perfect... I only ever want to submit myself to you," she confessed softly.

Clint smiled in reply and brought one hand to brush a few strands of red hair from Natasha's face. "Kiss me," he ordered softly, smiling as he watched his partner bite her bottom lip shyly.

"Yes sir," Natasha whispered before leaning down and pressing her lips to Clint's, smiling as he pressed back enthusiastically.

Slowly, Clint slipped his tongue between his lips against Natasha's cupid bow lips, praying to whatever God that did exist that she grant him entry.

And his prayers were answered.

Natasha gasped as she allowed Clint entry to her mouth, his tongue easily beating hers while the archer slowly twisted them so he was on top.

The red head moaned into the kiss as she allowed Clint to bury one hand in her hair while his other hand gripped her hip possessively but gentle enough for her to escape his grasp if she needed to.

Slowly Clint broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Natasha's. "Nat... have you ever had sex because you've wanted to... and not just to fuck but actually mean something?" the archer asked as they caught their breath.

Natasha shook her head shyly at her partner's question, blushing slightly as the archer caught her chin so she would look him in the eye. "I don't trust anyone enough to sleep with them Clint... and definitely not marks... Only you... I used to be raped when I was growing up in the Red Room... My trainers used to tie me up and gang rape me... the worst being when I showed mercy to the other girls or I failed a mission," the ex-Russian whispered softly, closing her eyes at the memories created by her confession.

Clint frowned and gently pulled back, making Natasha frown as panic spread through her but easily relaxed when the archer picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. "I'm gonna make love to you Nat... show you how precious you are to me," he whispered softly in Russian as he lay her down on his bed.

The archer stood back and let his grey hawk eyes trail over his partner's body, the twenty seven year old unable to decide where he wanted to start worshipping the twenty one year old.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she watched her partner's eyes scan over her body, making the red head unnaturally self-conscious.

"You're so beautiful Nat... I don't know where I want to start worshipping you," Clint confessed before quickly removing his own top and pants off, leaving him in his boxer briefs, and crawling onto the bed and onto Natasha.

"Clint," Natasha moaned as said man began to pepper wet butterfly kisses along her neck. "Want you," she gasped as the archer gently tugged her top upwards.

"Hush Nat... Let me take care of you baby," he whispered hotly against her neck, only pulling away to remove her top but quickly returning to her neck.

Natasha tossed her head back in pleasure as Clint found her sweet spot. The spot just behind her left ear, not covered by her red hair. "Clint... please..." she gasped, her hands unconsciously making their way to Clint's neck and back.

"Sssshhhhush Nat... I'm in charge... just let me take care of you," Clint whispered seductively in her ear, making Natasha moan in reply. The archer slowly kissed his way down Natasha's chest, peppering hot, sucking kisses along the top of her bra cups. "Perfect," he whispered softly before he gently ran his tongue over the fabric covering her harden nipples.

"Oh God," Natasha gasped in pleasure, tossing her head back in ecstasy as Clint tugged down her left bra cup to wrap his lips around her erect nipple,sucking hungrily and biting gently on the areola.

"You're speaking in Russian Nat," Clint noted cheekily as he slipped his hands under her back, easily undoing her bra hooks and stripping the material from her pale body.

"Tease," Natasha responded as Clint leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth, teasing her the same way he had done with her left.

"Mmmm..." Clint hummed in response, gently tugging on her nipple before releasing it from between his teeth and blowing gently on her.

Natasha felt her body relax into Clint's ministrations, her hawk-eyed partner literally worshipping his body with his lips. Her only movement was raising her hips when Clint tugged down on her sweats, hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties.

Clint smirked cheekily as he took Natasha's appearance in. "So you are a natural red head," he whispered, grinning smugly as he tossed her pants and underwear behind him.

"Pervert," Natasha mumbled, shyly covering her face as Clint gently trailed his left hand along the inside of the red head's right thigh.

"Meh, I prefer the idea of a curious Hawk," Clint whispered as he lay down on his stomach so his face was level with Natasha's sex. "Relax Nat, I'm not going to hurt you Baby," he whispered gently before using his right hand to spread her folds for his eyes only.

Slowly, as not to startle the red head, Clint leaned in and gently ran his nose along her slit, smiling when he felt rather than heard her moan of pleasure. The archer grabbed his partner's hands in his, interlacing their fingers gently as he slid his tongue along her entrance.

"Clint... please..." Natasha moaned loudly, tossing her head back in pleasure as Clint gently ran his tongue along her entrance. She couldn't stop the strangled gasp of ecstasy that escaped her throat when her archer slowly wrapped his lips around her clit.

"Sshhh... Let me," Clint mumbled against her lower lips, then sucking hungrily and nipping gently on her bundle of nerves, grinning when the red head arched her back high and cried out his name in pleasure at his actions.

Natasha tightened her grip on Clint's hands as he pleasured her with his mouth. Had she known that her partner was this good, she would've submitted to him much sooner.

Just as she was about to reach her climax, Clint pulled away and kissed his way up her body. Natasha groaned in frustration before moaning in pleasure as he pressed his lips against hers, tasting herself on his lips.

"I want to make you come around me Nat... Is that okay?" Clint whispered as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Natasha's, waiting for her reply.

"Take me Clint... Please," Natasha requested - not begged, Natasha Romanoff did not beg.

"Okay," Clint whispered before pecking her lips gently. Then he got off the bed and stripped himself of his boxers.

Natasha whistled when Clint stripped himself of his boxers, her eyes greedily taking him in. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to fit Barton?" she teased even though she was mentally sizing him up; he was at least nine inches and thick. She was sure she was gonna take some time to get used to his size.

"Nat, this is about you... I'm not going to hurt you," Clint replied as he climbed back onto the bed, reaching into his bedside locker for a condom while kissing Natasha softly.

Natasha reached out ad stopped Clint's search for rubber. "I'm on a Depo shot... and clean... If you are too," she mumbled shyly, watching Clint carefully

Clint groaned and closed his eyes at Natasha's words, a low growl coming from his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, he grinned and kissed her hungrily. "You have no idea how much you turn me on Nat," he growled against her lips, grinning as she moaned when he grinded his hips against hers.

"I think I have an idea," Natasha whispered against Clint's lips, grinning sexily as Clint slid his tongue into her willing mouth, easily dominating their kiss.

Clint gently broke the kiss as he positioned himself at Natasha's entrance, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he slowly slid inside her, growling at the tight grip of her walls around his cock.

Natasha gasped as Clint slid inside her, the red head keeping her body as still as possible as she adjusted to his length inside her. "Fuck. Clint," she whispered as Clint rested his forehead against hers.

"Ditto Nat," Clint whispered, taking Natasha's hands in his once more, waiting for his partner to become adjusted to his length. "Fuck, you are so tight," he mumbled before pecking her lips gently.

Slowly, Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint's hips, sending him deeper inside her tight entrance. The two moaned their approval at the red head's actions. Clint gently pinned Natasha's hands to the bed as he slowly pulled out of her ten slided back inside her. The action resulted in both moaning in approval.

"Clint... faster... no teasing," Natasha pleaded, throwing her head back as Clint dipped his head and traded sucking kisses on her tits with each of his thrusts.

"Patience Natasha," Clint whispered against Natasha's chest, grinning as he began to thrust faster and deeper per his partner's request.

"Oh god... please... Clint," Natasha moaned in her mother tongue, tightening her grip around Clint's waist and fingers.

Clint groaned before capturing the spy's lips, kissing her desperately as he quickened his pace, driving his hips into hers. Natasha screamed in pleasure at his actions, kissing him back with equal passion.

Clint broke the kiss so that they could both catch their breath, their hips never stopping the rhythm they had so easily found together.

Natasha could not stop the sounds coming from her mouth that were the results of her partner's actions. Her moans, gasps, groans and screams of pleasure were far from quiet as the archer drove her body to the edge. And soon she would be tipping over the edge.

A sudden, deeper thrust on Clint's part sent Natasha over the edge, crying out his name in pleasure as she came hard for him.

Clint thrusted two, three more times before letting go inside her, shouting out her name as he came hard. The archer collapsed on top of his partner as the two came down from their respective highs.

Slowly Clint pulled out of Natasha, making the two whine at the loss of contact before the archer pecked her lips tenderly. Gently the twenty seven year old climbed off the bed and prodded into the adjoining bathroom only to return with a washcloth for Natasha.

Natasha watched her partner as he gently cleaned her lower body, the archer making sure she was one hundred percent happy with him washing her so intimately.

Once he was finished cleaning his partner, Clint quickly cleaned himself and returned the washcloth to the bathroom. Natasha rested on her right side, facing the bathroom. She smiled softly at her partner as he reentered the bedroom, watching him climb back into the bed behind her.

Clint gently stoked one hand along Natasha's side, watching her carefully. "Stay?" he whispered as he felt Natasha stiffen in front of him.

"I... no one's ever made me feel like that," Natasha whispered as she let the archer wrap his arms around her body, pulling her back to him, his front curled perfectly against her back.

"I want to make you feel like that every chance I get Nat... that's only the beginning," Clint replied, pulling the covers over their bodies. "But I need you to let me," he added softly, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"I.. time... in time, I think I'll be able to open up to you. Fully... I just need a bit of time to get used to being so open," Natasha whispered, pausing slightly as she waited for the archer to respond to her confession.

"I can live with that Nat... I've told you before how fucked up I am... Fifty shades of fuckedupness... So as I'll be requirng the same need, take all the time you need, Darlin'... I'm not going anywhere," Clint whispered gently. "Now sleep," he ordered as he recognised the signs of exhaustion in Natasha's muscles.

"Yes Sir," Natasha whispered as she did as she was told, finding comfort in Clint's arms.

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha drift off, his eyes locked on her beautiful face - void of any make-up - leaning on his elbow to get the perfect view of her. The archer stayed like this for much of the night, finding comfort in his vigil of watching his lover...

**Okay, since this is my first published story, what do you think? And a big shout out to Ashley for her help in writing this chapter and the story plan for this story. Thanks Darlin' for all your help :-) So guys, please no flames?**


	2. Breakfast

**Chapter ****Two: Breakfast**

Natasha signed as she slowly woke up, her body warm and relaxed for the first time in a long time. She nuzzled her face into what she presumed was her pillow but was instead met with the hard, muscled chest of her partner. Her actions resulted immediately in bringing back the memories of the previous night. The way Clint brought her to the edge and beyond. His slow passionate worship of her body. The red head's thoughts were quickly drawn to the idea that this would change their relationship but soon pushed it to the back of her mind when she felt her partner brush his hand across her back.

Slowly, Natasha raised her head to look at her partner, smiling shyly as she found Clint wide awake and watching her tenderly. "Hi," she whispered softly, finding herself surprisingly shy in the presence of the archer.

"Morning Nat," Clint replied as he gently pushed a few stray locks from her face. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, watching the ex-Russian carefully as he waited for her response.

Natasha blushed shyly and ducked her head in embarrassment - something not usually associated with the ex-Russian spy. Clint placed her left hand under her chin, gently lifting her face until they were eye to eye. "Don't hide from me Nat. Please," Clint requested softly.

Natasha nodded as she relaxed her body to Clint's caring touch. "I'm okay. Last night was... memorable," she whispered softly, closing her eyes at her partner's soft touch.

"Yeah? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Clint whispered as he stroked Natasha's cheek tenderly.

"No. Definitely not," she replied, sighing slightly before her eyes shot open as a thought crossed her mind. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked, remembering how her partner had been watching her as she woke up.

"Not much longer than five minutes... I like watching you sleep. You looked peaceful," Clint replied, smiling as Natasha blushed uncharacteristically at his compliment.

"Thanks," she whispered, making Clint chuckle at her gently.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he whispered, making his intentions clear as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Natasha smiled against Clint's lips as the archer slowly rolled them so he was on top of her. He easily moved onto his elbows so his weight wasn't crushing his partner.

Clint slowly slid his tongue over Natasha's lips, begging her for entrance. The red head moaned, giving her partner access into her mouth. The archer easily slid his tongue over Natasha's, smiling into the kiss as she brought her hands up to his hair.

The two broke apart, panting heavily even though neither could wipe the grins off their faces. Suddenly, Clint pecked her lips gently and climbed off the bed.

"I'll be right back, Nat," he stated as he exited the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Natasha threw her head back as she waited for Clint to return, her body relaxing into the sheets of the archer's bed. She closed her eyes and waited, biting her bottom lip as she replayed the events from the night before. And it didn't help the pooling of wetness between her legs.

"I was thinking we could have strawberries and chocolate syrup for breakfast," Clint stated, surprising Natasha who hadn't noticed him reentering the bedroom.

Natasha grinned and leaned up on her elbows. "Strawberries and chocolate syrup? I have to say, this might end up messy," she teased, cocking her head sideways.

"Well, personally, I believe _you_ should be dirty before _I _clean you up," he replied with ease. The archer made his way over to the bed with a small plastic tub of strawberries and the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Mmmm... I like that idea," Natasha whispered as she watched him crawl back on the bed and on top of her. "Does this mean I won't be going home to shower?" she asked, mentally frowning as she thought about if she had any clean clothes in her gym bag.

"No... I would hope to convince you to stay here. Maybe shower with me once I get you dirty enough," he replied, grinning smugly as he put the food on the bed beside her. "If you'd like, that is..."

Natasha smirked as she pretended to think about it. "I thought a woman's job was - and I quote - '_to listen to her man and follow his orders?_'" she asked, watching her partner as he pause slightly above her.

"But it's always your choice Nat. It will always be your choice," Clint replied before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers.

Natasha smiled into the kiss and brought her hands up to Clint's face, cupping his jaw tenderly as they kissed gently but softly. "Okay," she whispered as they pulled away.

Clint smiled as began to pepper kisses over Natasha's face as he reached for a few strawberries. Pulling away, he offered one to the red head, a happy gleam in his grey eyes.

Natasha purposely pouted, making Clint growl possessively. "Don't pout Nat... I want to make this last," he whispered, his eyes darkening further with desire.

"Okay," Natasha appeased, smirking as she opened her mouth and allowed Clint to place the fruit in her mouth. She hummed her approval as she ate, closing her eyes and enjoying the juicy fruit.

"You like?" he whispered as he grabbed the bottle of syrup. Slowly, he sprayed some of the syrup between Natasha's breasts, grinning smugly when she gasped in surprise at his actions. Leaning down, the archer used his tongue to follow the trail. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he did so.

"Oh god... Clint," Natasha moaned as she threw her head back, groaning as Clint sprayed some syrup on both of her nipples, before sucking it off.

"I think I should have you for breakfast," Clint murmured as he lapped at her nipples like a starving child.

"Yes... oh god yes," she moaned, bringing her hands to Clint's hair, panting with pleasure as he played with her tits.

Clint grinned as he placed two strawberries on Natasha's sternum. Slowly, he bit into one of the strawberries, smirking smugly as the juices slid down her porcelain pale skin.

Clint slowly lapped up the juices as he continued his pathway down her body. Natasha moaned as he licked and lapped at a mixture of the strawberry juice and the chocolate syrup.

Slowly but steadily, Natasha felt her climax begin to spiral faster and faster. Suddenly, Clint pulled away, panting heavily with his eyes practically black from desire and some other emotion the ex-Russian wasn't so sure she wanted to approach. Yet.

"Hold your knees Nat. I can't have you distracting me," Clint instructed as he placed Natasha's hands just under her knees. In this position, the red haired beauty was holding herself open for her brown-blonde haired lover.

Once he was content with her position, Clint grabbed three strawberries and sprayed some of the syrup on Natasha's sex. He then placed the strawberries on the syrup; two right in between her folds and the third on her clit.

Natasha moaned Clint's name in pleasure as he began to literally eat her out. He placed his own hands on top of hers as he slowly licked and sucked some of the syrup off her sex.

Clint grinned smugly as he listened to Natasha's pleas and groans and moans of ecstasy as he stroked her pleasure higher and higher only to stop. And then start again.

"Oh... Please... Clint," she gasped, unable to form any proper coherent thought.

"Mine," Clint whispered softly but possessively as he finished eating the strawberries and syrup off her.

"Yours," Natasha agreed, barely noticing what she was saying. But that was the thing about their relationship; he made her do things her assassin side - her _Black Widow _façade - would never let her do.

"Good... Now that we've established that... I think I should make you come now," Clint whispered just as he began his proper assault on her. He slowly slid his middle finger into her. Then his index.

"Oh fuck... Clint... Please... Oh god please," Natasha moaned, tossing her head back in pleasure as the archer sucked and nibbled hungrily on her clit.

"Mmmm... Tasha," Clint groaned in reply, crooking his fingers against the right sweet spot inside her, sending Natasha far over the edge. In addition to Clint's crooking of his fingers, his last nipping suck on her clit had the red haired ex-Russian spraying her juices all over his face and hand, screaming out his name as her world soon went dark from ecstasy.

* * *

Natasha panted heavily as she came back from the orgasm Clint had so easily drove her to. Slowly she opened her eyes to find her partner smiling at her softly with her juices still dripping from his handsome face. "Wow," she whispered once she regained coherent thought and consciousness.

"I could have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday," he stated, making her blush deeply in response.

"I can't believe you just said that," she whispered in shock just as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His left hand made it's way from where it was resting on her hip down to her sex. Slowly, he stroked Natasha's clit with his thumb before rolling them so she was on top of him.

"Need you," Clint murmured in between kisses.

"You have me," Natasha whispered against his lips, willingly letting her partner move her until she was positioned above him. Knowing that the archer had Haphephobia, she placed her hands on Clint's biceps, gasping in pleasure as she waited to adjust to his considerable length once more.

"Fuck. Nat," Clint whispered as he placed his hands on Natasha's hips, holding her still. "Slow. I want to savour this," he added, watching the red head carefully.

Natasha could only nod, her body basically drawing a blank as a result of Clint's ability to cause her pleasure.

Slowly, Clint sat up so they were nose to nose. "Feel me," he ordered softly, slowly helping her to begin rocking her hips over his. "All of me."

"Clint... oh god..." Natasha moaned, tossing her head back as she moved faster. She rose up and with Clint's help, began a steady rhythm of riding him hard.

"That's it Baby... Give it to me," he ordered as he felt the tale tail sign of her quivering walls around his length.

"Ah... Clint... Oh," she gasped, moaning as he grabbed the back of her head and claimed her lips hungrily just as they both fell over the edge. They called out each others' names as they came together, gasping and panting as they slowly came down from their highs.

* * *

"What time do we have to be at base at?" Natasha murmured against Clint's chest. Her actions making sure only her cheek was pressed near his scarred chest as a result of his abusive, drunken father when he was a child. Despite her urge to press her lips to the scars that were caused so intimately by his own father.

"Not until 15.00. We've a two hour briefing. So sleep now Nat. I'll wake you for a shower and breakfast," Clint instructed, gently rubbing one hand along Natasha's spine with his left hand.

"Please sleep too Clint," Natasha murmured before doing as she was told, her dreams captured by the image of a brown-blonde haired child with stormy grey eyes and a love of climbing and archery.

Clint smiled softly as he pressed his lips gently to Natasha's hairline as not to wake her. The archer found comfort in being able to hold his partner close, knowing she was safe in his arms and protecting her from her own nightmares.

Following his lover's request, Clint set the alarm for three hours later and then proceeded to fall asleep, finding comfort and peace so much easier knowing Natasha was safe in his arms...

**Just so you know, the strawberries and chocolate syrup was Ashley's ideas. She's the genius behind that little line ;)**

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. And everyone who favourited. And is now following. Basically thanks for all your support :-). And I thought I should answer your reviews :-) **

**aleah987: Thanks, I hope this chapter gets the same love from you.**

**Precious93: Thanks, I'm glad you 'love love love love'd it :-). And thanks for helping me write this story too :-) **

**Guest #2: I'm glad you loved it :-) Hope you love this too :-) **

**Guest #1: Are you ready my mind or something? :-) That is one of the exact reasons I decided to write it - along with the support of friends :-) I hope you continue to like this :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thanks, I'm glad you think it was awesome :-). Hope this is just as good :-) **

_**Author's Note about story plot: There is an actual plot plot to this story, but it doesn't really begin until around chapter ten. There is also a plot of how Natasha and Clint's relationship grows. It will be similar to Fifty Shades of Grey in many ways but also very different at the same time. For example, Clint's never been an actual dominant to anyone but Natasha - unlike Christian in FSOG. A similarity would be that Clint is very protective of Natasha but wouldn't show that über possessiveness/protectiveness in public. And because of his abusive past - I'll explain that one later on in the next chapter - he has a case of Haphephobia so is afraid of being touched by Natasha unless she's comforting him from a nightmare or stitching him up.**_

_**And by no means, are the jokes about stereotypical gender roles to be used as derogatory terms. I have only used them as a bit of banter between Natasha and Clint. That. Is. It. So you are not to use them as derogatory and hurtful insults. Please, please, please, make that clear.**_

_**Now that I have that said, that's just a basic layout of the story plot. And more will be revealed as the story goes on :-) **_

_**Also, Ashley that means you can't reveal anything yet ;)**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M UPDATING TWICE A WEEK! - MONDAYS & FRIDAYS :-) **


	3. Sorry, Only A Short Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know I said I'd update today but I want to make chapter three better so I WILL update tomorrow. I promise. Also, quick question - can you leave a review of possible places where Clint and Natasha could go on a mission where they pose as a married couple who enjoy 'kinky fuckery' - yes, I borrowed that from FSOG - please? There's 16 people following this so I'd like at least 8 recommendations possibly ten. Please. I need them by chapter ten :-)  
**


	4. Trust

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT. PLEASE ****PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THESE OR HAVE POOR STOMACHS. I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE CAUSE OF MENTAL SCARRING OR PROVOKING PTSD. THANK YOU.**

**Chapter Three: Trust**

Clint smiled as Natasha slowly began to wake up, the archer's grey eyes locked on the red haired beauty. He stroked her back gently with his left hand, waiting for her to fully wake up. He knew that she was seconds away from full consciousness when he felt her long eyelashes flutter against his chest. He had already stilled all of his body except his hand when he first woke up, finding both of Natasha's hands placed over his heart. It was as if the red head was taking comfort from physical contact of feeling his heart beating steadily under the palm of his hands. And it was that thought that stopped him from moving his partner's silk soft hands, despite her job, from his chest. And brought back old - but happier - memories from his childhood...

* * *

_A three year old Clint looked on in awe as he watched his mother gently wrap a bandage and splint around the little bird's broken wing._

_"Mommy, will the birdie be okay?"_

_"Yes my Little Hawk, the birdie is going to be okay. He just needs a little bit of help," Edith replied, smiling at her youngest son._

_"Okay," the three year old agreed, watching the young Red-shouldered hawk with awe. "Can we keeps him?" he asked, looking up at his mother with puppy dog eyes._

_Edith smiled sadly and shook her head. "No my Little Hawk. This hawk has to go back to his mommy," the brown-blonde haired woman explained, chuckling slightly when Clint pouted sadly at her. "But he can stay until his wing heals," she appeased, grinning when her baby boy's eyes lit up; he was always finding some poor injured bird and bringing it home for his mother to nurse back to help. And the poor birds often happened to be some of the baby native Iowa hawks such as Red-shouldered Hawk, Broad-winged Hawk and the Red-tailed Hawk. It was one of the reasons she called her three year old son her 'Little Hawk'._

_"I goes make him a nest to sleep ins," Clint exclaimed as he climbed down from his chair, rushing to find some twigs outside to make said nest._

_Clint grinned as he ran to Barney, who was picking up some kindle to be used in the fire. "Barney! Barney!" he shouted as he came closer to his big brother._

_"Yeah Clint?" Barney asked, turning to look at his little brother._

_"Yous help me finds some twigs for 'de littles birdie?" Clint asked as he stopped beside his nine year old brother._

_"I will just let me bring these pieces of kindle into Mom, okay?" Barney answered, smiling at the look of delight on his brother's face._

_"Yay!" Clint exclaimed, taking two, three pieces of kindle to help his brother to bring in wood to the woman who kept the heart of their home beating..._

* * *

Natasha stilled quickly as she finally woke up, surprised to find both her hands resting over Clint's beating heart. What was equally surprising was the fact that the archer hadn't moved them himself when he woke up.

Gently, Natasha moved her hands to Clint's biceps and raised her head, smiling sleepily when she found her partner gazing at her softly. "Hi," she whispered, smiling at him tenderly.

"Hey," Clint replied, returning her smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, his hand never ceasing its comforting stroking.

"Mmmm. Definitely," Natasha whispered, biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

Clint growled and used his right hand to tug Natasha's lip from between her teeth. "Don't bite your lip Nat. And don't pout," he instructed, making his partner gasp before smirking as she realised what both of her actions caused the archer.

"Yes sir," she whispered, grinning as she leaned forward and pressing her lips against Clint's gently.

Clint smiled against Natasha's lips, wrapping his arms possessively and protectively around her waist. The archer's actions resulted in the red head moaning and giving him access to her mouth. As well as allowing her to feel him beginning to harden inside her again, as a result of neither of them removing his member from inside her.

Suddenly, Clint broke the kiss, the two panting heavily. "We need a shower. Two hours until our meeting," he whispered as an explanation.

Natasha could only nod in response, still panting from their kiss. Slowly, Clint lifted Natasha off of his lap, making both of them whine as he slipped out of her.

"Fuck," she whispered as she climbed off of him, watching him out of the corner of her eye to make sure he was okay.

"Ditto," Clint agreed, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bathroom. The archer turned on the shower, without dropping Natasha's hand and pulled her to him once he was satisfied with the heat.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's lower back as the two allowed the hot water to spill over their bodies. She also took comfort from the fact that her lover seemed to be okay with slight contact from her on his chest.

"I want to wash you," Clint murmured into Natasha's hair, smiling at her when she raised her head to look at him.

"Wash me?" she whispered, smirking at him as she saw his eyes light up.

"Yes. Please," he replied with a grin.

"Okay," she grinned, stepping back slightly to allow her partner to begin his request.

"Turn around," he ordered, smiling as the red haired beauty did as she was total, turning and presenting him with her back.

The archer took the shampoo his partner handed him. He deposited a plenty amount of it in his hands before beginning to massage it into the red head's scalp.

Natasha moaned as she leaned backwards to allow her partner move his hands in her hair. "You like that?" Clint whispered in her ear.

She smiled and hummed in approval. "Yes. You're very good with your hands Baron," she whispered, teasingly using his name.

"Oh, so just one night and it's Barton again. Thanks Nat. Thank you so much," he retorted sarcastically, although grinning as Natasha stepped back so she was against him.

"Well, I could use other names... But I'm not in that mood yet," she replied, grinning as Clint took the shower head and washed the shampoo from her hair.

"And what mood do you need for nice names?" he whispered, pushing some of her hair aside so he could nibble on her earlobe teasingly.

"I think you know, sir," she replied, biting her lip in pleasure as he played with her earlobe.

"Yeah, you're right. Put your hands against the shower wall," Clint ordered while grabbing one of the shower gels. "Now be a good girl and do as you're told."

Natasha smirked as she did as she was told. "Yes, sir," she whispered, resting her hands flat against the wall.

Slowly, Clint squirted some of the gel on his hands before beginning to massage Natasha's pale back. The archer couldn't help his grin as the added hot water created suds on her back.

The twenty seven year old continued to massage and wash the twenty one year old's body. Slowly, he made his way to he front. Firmly, he massaged her breasts, teasing her nipples to the point where they were rock hard pebbles under his callous covered fingers.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned, gasping as Clint slid one hand down down to her cunt. Then he spread her folds, gliding two fingers over her clit.

"You're so wet... is that all for me Baby?" Clint whispered as he slid two fingers into her cunt, sliding them against her G-spot.

"Yes. Yours. All yours," she moaned, gasping her pleasure as Clint moved his fingers inside her.

"Should I let you come like this?" he whispered in her ear, slowly crooking his fingers against Natasha's sweet spot.

"Please... Clint," Natasha begged, clenching her hands against the wall of the shower as he thrusted his fingers deeper inside her cunt.

"That's it Baby. Tell me how you want it," Clint encouraged, pushing his palm firmly against her clit as he moved his fingers.

"Let me come... please... Clint," she begged, tossing her head back against his shoulder. "Clint."

"Come for me Nat... Squeeze and cover my fingers as you come Baby," Clint ordered seductively into his lover's ear, nibbling on her earlobe teasingly.

"Clint!" she screamed as she came hard, Clint's words only adding to her orgasm. The red head's walls squeezed his fingers hard as she covered his hand with her juices. She collapsed backwards against her lover, panting heavily as she came down from her high.

Clint smiled softly as he continued to move his fingers inside Natasha, gently bringing her down from her orgasm. He gently pressed his lips to the back of her head before slowly pulling his fingers out, smirking when she whined at the loss.

"You like that Baby?" Clint asked as he sucked his fingers clean, groaning his approval.

"Yes," she breathed as she turned her head to lock eyes with him. "Promise me you won't call me 'Baby' at work," she requested, watching him carefully. "The _Black Widow _is only a mask I wear... behind closed doors, I'm your Nat... I don't want to compromise our partnership," she added as an explanation, making Clint visibly relax.

"You're stuck with me Nat... Nothing will compromise our partnership... we just have another reason to come back home safe," Clint whispered before pecking her lips gently. "You agree?"

Natasha smiled against his lips and nodded. "Yes," she whispered as she deepened the kiss. "Want you," she whispered, bringing one hand up, careful not to touch Clint on his chest or shoulders.

The archer grinned before suddenly turning his spy so her back was against the wall. He easily controlled their hungry kiss, placing his hands possessively on her ass. Then he lifted her up and help her to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing his erection firmly against her cunt.

"You. Belong. To. Me," he growled before sliding inside her, making the two gasp in pleasure as he filled her.

"Yes. Yours," Natasha moaned, placing her hands in her lover's hair. She gasped as he slowly pulled out of her before slamming back inside her, making her cry out in pleasure as he begun a quick but steady rhythm.

Clint claimed Natasha's lips hungrily as he drove his cock deeper inside her cunt. The red head moaned her approval, tightening her fingers around the short strands of his hair. With each thrust, he hit all the right spots inside her. Within minutes they were both seeing stars.

"Want. You. To. Come. For. Me," he muttered into her mouth, bringing one hand to her hair, burying it in the long red locks.

Natasha responded by screaming his name out in pleasure in his mouth as she came around her lover's cock. Her pulsing cunt around his rock hard cock, pulled Clint over the edge. He shouted her name into her mouth as he spilled inside her.

The two kissed softly under the spray of the shower, holding each other as they traded loving kisses while coming down from the highs.

Gently, Clint pulled out of Natasha while they were still kissing, making her whine at his actions. "That okay?" he whispered as he slowly pulled away.

"Yes," Natasha whispered, smiling at him shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't bite your lip," Clint whispered as he tugged her lip free.

"Yes sir," she whispered before stepping up on her toes and gently kissing her lover.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat before we go to base," he stated, turning off the shower before getting out. He took out two towels for Natasha before grabbing one for himself. After wrapping his towel around his waist, Clint held her larger one for her to step into.

Natasha smiled as she allowed Clint to dry her body, watching her partner take care of her. Then a thought struck her.

"You know I trust you, right?" she asked, making Clint pause I surprise at her question.

"Yes. Now. Until yesterday, I thought you didn't trust me fully. But now I know otherwise," he replied, taking the smaller towel and using it to dry her hair.

Natasha took Clint's face in her hands, making him look her in the eye. "I've trusted you since you rejected my advances at the hotel in Moscow, Clint," she confessed.

Clint's jaw dropped slightly at her confession. "You've trusted me since then...?" he whispered, placing his hands on her hips protectively.

Natasha nodded, smiling at the look of pride and happiness on her partner's face. "Yes. You showed that you considered me a person not an object for your pleasure. And I knew I could trust you."

Clint smiled and pressed his lips to hers lovingly. "And I trust you Nat."

The two kissed softly with Natasha wrapping her arms around Clint's neck while the archer wrapped his around his spy's waist.

"We need food," Natasha mumbled against Clint's lips, the red head unable to stop the smile on her face.

"Mmmm... you can cook... I've some of your spare clothes from the last time you stayed over," Clint replied, too busy in their kiss to do anything else.

"Okay," she whispered, letting herself get lost in their kiss...

* * *

Clint smiled as he watched Natasha cook them some pancakes while wearing one of his T-shirts. They were both content in the otherwise silence, the archer watching his lover like the hawk he is. Suddenly, the twenty seven year old remembered an old memory from his childhood. And not a good one...

* * *

_Clint grinned as he watched his mother place the pancakes in front of Barney and him. The two brothers thanked their mother before digging into their breakfast._

_Edith smiled sadly as she watched her sons eat their breakfast, knowing that this quiet time would soon be broken by her abusive alcoholic husband returning from a night long session._

_Suddenly there was a loud banging of the opening and closing of the front door. Edith signalled to her boys to be quiet, which they immediately did so. They both knew why their mother had done so._

_"Wench... Get your fucking ass to the bedroom. Now. Your husband's home!" Harold shouted as he entered the kitchen. "You little shits better be outside by the time I get back. D'ya here?" he slurred before grabbing Edith roughly by the arm, ripping her top in his haste. "No you bitch, you're gonna do your wifely duty."_

_Barney made a move to attack his father but was stopped by his mother's warning glance which meant; don't get yourself attacked and look after your six year old brother. He clenched his hands as he watched his mother get dragged by his father to there bedroom._

_And then her screams rang through the house as Barney dragged his little brother out to their treehouse away from the pain they heard..._

* * *

"Clint," Natasha called, quickly turning off the pan and walking over to her shaking partner. "Clint," she called again but again was met with the shaking and a blank stare from the archer.

Slowly, Natasha walked over and placed one hand on Clint's cheek and her other one on his left shoulder. "Clint. Relax. You're here, safe. Your dad's dead. He can't hurt you," she tried. She needed to get him back. Now. "It's me. It's Nat."

Not as quickly as she would has liked, Clint slowly began to relax. His breathing slowed down back to normal. His heart rate slowed under her hand. His eyes lost the blank stare.

"Nat?" Clint whispered, his eyes pleading with her to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"I'm here Clint. I'm here, not going anywhere," Natasha replied, allowing her partner to pull her into his arms. "I'm here. It's okay. You're safe," she reassured.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist while he buried his face in her hair. "Please don't leave me Nat. Please," he whispered into her red locks.

"I'm not going anywhere Clint. You're stuck with me," she replied, gently stroking his hair soothingly.

The two stayed like that for a while, just comforting each other. And in Natasha's case, reassuring her parter that he was not his abusive father and never would be. Suddenly, Clint made a suggestion that surprised Natasha.

"I want you to touch my shoulders blades," he whispered.

"What?" she exclaimed, pulling back slightly to look at her partner. "Clint, you hate it when anyone touches your shoulders. Or your chest."

Clint looked at her wide eyed. "I know. But I trust you. My Haphephobia can fuck off when it comes to you."

"I don't want to hurt you Clint," Natasha whispered as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You won't. I want you to touch me. I'm not ready for you to touch my chest but I _need _you to touch me."

Natasha took a deep breath before doing as she was told. She gently placed both hands on Clint's shoulder blades, keeping her eyes on his, searching for any sign of hesitation or fear.

Clint pulled Natasha closer, needing to feel her close. The red head leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, the two sharing the same air.

"I trust you," he whispered, closing his eyes and taking comfort in his lover's touch.

"I trust you too," Natasha whispered, and damn if that wasn't as power as a confession of love - well, she'd save that thought for later...

* * *

**Ashley, thank you so much for all your help, support, advice and input. You've kept me sane. Love you Darlin' :-) **

**Now, to answer the lovely reviews I received for chapter two :-) **

**wow: You asked for more, so here's more :-) I'm glad - and honoured - that you're enjoying this so far :-) **

**aleah987: Thanks :-) I'm glad you loved it :-). I hope you enjoy this just as much :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Is that a good compliment? :-). Thanks, I'll let you know when the major plot starts :-) **

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: I've taken that I into account. Sorry about that other thing.**

**Also, I'll think you guys will enjoy chapter six. It's part of the relationship development plot. And that's all the hints your getting ;)**

**And thank you to everyone who gave their opinions for my little question :-). I really appreciate it :-). But I won't be giving you a hint of where I've decided yet :-). So you have up to chapter nine to give more ideas in your reviews or PMs :-) **

**Now, what did you think of this chapter? Please no flames.**


	5. STRIKE Team Delta vs False Rumors

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT. PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THESE OR HAVE POOR STOMACHS. I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE CAUSE OF MENTAL SCARRING OR PROVOKING PTSD. THANK YOU.**

**Chapter Four: S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Delta vs. False Rumours.**

Clint smirked as he watched Natasha tap her foot impatiently as they listened to Fury give the top twenty four S.T.R.I.K.E teams, all from Alpha to Omega, a lecture on not breaking any more rules and protocols. The red head could listen to the Director give them a lecture but not when it was all the two-men teams all stuck in the same room.

"You okay?" he whispered, low enough for only his partner to hear.

"I'm just peachy," she replied, keeping her eyes glued to the screen where Fury had most of his lecture on.

'_I can help_,' Clint signed cheekily, earning a slightly amused raised eyebrow from the red head.

'_Not here,_' she replied, rolling her eyes at the archer.

'_Did you just roll your eyes at me? That deserves punishment Natasha._'

'_Maybe I want to be punished. Master._'

This time, it was Clint's turn to raise an eyebrow at his partner. He caught a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend, Bobbi Morse, glaring daggers at his red haired partner. '_Your best friend wants your attention,_' he signed, making Natasha raise an eyebrow before noticing his mentioned ex glaring at her.

"You really need normal exes," she whispered under her breath, making sure no one could hear her.

"Thank God you don't have an ex on base then," Clint replied at the same level.

"Well then you'd probably know how I feel," Natasha hissed, catching Fury's attention.

"Romanoff! Barton! Is there something wrong that you feel the need to interrupt me?" he barked, glaring at the two agents.

"Sir, we just find this pointless since you gave us this exact same lecture yesterday for five hours. I, personally, think that Agent Romanoff and I could have our mission reports done and handed to Agent Coulson during the time you've finished this lecture," Clint replied easily, earning dropped jaws from most of the group at his simple tone.

"And Barton, why did I have to give you and Agent Romanoff a five hour lecture about breaking protocols in the first place?"

"In all due respect, sir, Agent Romanoff and I got the job done. With no civilian casualties. So why are you complaining?" Now that raised eyebrows from everyone in the room.

Fury glared at the archer before raising an eyebrow at the red head beside him. "Do you feel the same way Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes, sir, I have the same thoughts about this topic as Agent Barton. If we get the job done with no civilian casualties - especially no fatalities - I do not see the problem. And, by my recollection, Agent Barton and I only broke two protocols because of our target bugging our rooms and car as well as poor Intel."

"The two of you get out before I decide to shoot both of you. And get your reports to Coulson ASAP," Fury stated, rubbing his forehead before turning to the remaining twenty three teams and continuing his lecture about breaking protocols.

"Sir, you realise that Barton and Romanoff only wanted to get out to bone each other," an agent stated as Clint and Natasha left, earning deadly glares from the two agents.

"Agent Reynolds, we're professionals. Unlike you, we have control over ourselves and don't _bone _everyone we work with," Clint replied before slamming the door as he and Natasha exited the room. Everyone turned to look at the affronted agent who was glaring holes into the door where S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Delta had exited. Yeah, Barton knew how to make people get pissed off.

* * *

"That's the idiot that Morse cheated on you with, right?" Natasha asked as they arrived at their joint office.

"Yeah. And ever since I brought you in, he's claimed that you slept with me to get into S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint replied as he sat down at his desk, his head in his hands.

Natasha walked over and hoisted herself onto his desk, placing a comforting hand on Clint's shoulder, gently rubbing her thumb against his shoulder blade. "Well, Fury, Hill, Coulson, you and I all know the truth Clint. Everyone else can think what they like. They weren't there in Moscow. They didn't read the report and they didn't see our interrogations. They don't know. But we do."

"When did you get so smart?" he whispered, raising his head and looking at his partner.

"Sometime after realising that Fury, Hill and Coulson trusted your decision and placed you as my S.O.," she replied with a nonchalant shrug but her partner saw pass it.

"Did you learn anything valuable during the six months as my student?"

"Yes. There's this american moron archer I know. He showed me that not everyone out there expects something in return for their help. That they just do what they do because they want to. Not because it's a job or a debt."

"Seems like this american moron archer is pretty smart and nice."

Natasha smirked and shrugged, her smirk growing with her next comment. "He has his moments."

"He has his moments?" Clint asked with exasperation. "Moments? Gee, thanks Nat. I didn't know I was so cheap."

"You haven't asked me what I think of my best friend yet?" she interrupted, smirking as Clint's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh... And what about your best friend?" he whispered hoarsely, feeling a strange tightening in his chest as he spoke.

Natasha smiled as she leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. "He gave me back my life when he made a different call in the snowy streets of Moscow. Despite what he read in my file, despite my kill count, he looked me in the eye and made his own call. No matter the consequence. And he didn't want anything in return for it. And that's why he's the best thing that's happened to me," she confessed, her deep green eyes locked with Clint's stormy grey ones.

Clint smiled widely in response. "And you're the best thing that's happened to me too, Nat. No exceptions," he whispered before pulling her into a tight embrace.

She smiled as she returned his hug, gently and carefully resting her hands on his shoulder blades.

"You know my haphephobia doesn't effect me when you touch me. And I don't have as much problems with parasomnia, insomnia or dyssomnia when you're with me," Clint murmured against Natasha's neck.

Natasha smiled sadly at Clint's words, knowing exactly what - or rather, who - had caused her partner his pains. "And I will gladly keep helping you through them. Everyday," she whispered, bringing one hand to brush her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Thank you."

"Come on. _You _need to get this report done. I've mine already done and handed to Coulson," she stated as she slowly pulled away from the archer who was pouting at her. And there was no way she did not find that sexy. No, not at all. "Don't pout," she whispered.

"Why?" Clint whispered, watching her carefully.

"Because it has the effect on me as I do on you, doing this," she replied, biting her bottom lip purposely.

"Oh," he grinned before pouting again, earning a gentle slap on the arm.

"Don't. The sooner _you _get that report done, the sooner _we_ can leave," she stated as she slid off the desk. Leaning down, she pecked his lips softly. "I'll be at the shooting range. Laters... _baby_," she whispered, pecking his lips once more before standing up and leaving, putting an extra sway to her hips knowing Clint was watching her.

"Teasing minx," Clint murmured fondly under his breath as he watched her leave before turning to his report, wanting to get it done as quickly as possible.

* * *

Natasha was just about to begin her fifth round of target practice when she sensed another presence in the room. And it wasn't her partner.

"Hey Nat," Agent Steven Reynolds greeted as he stepped near the red haired assassin.

"Reynolds, what do you want?" Natasha asked coolly, turning around and glaring at the agent.

Reynolds swaggered his way towards Natasha with a smug look on his face. "What's wrong Baby? Don't ya wanna have a good time?"

Natasha went rigid before schooling herself to relax. "Not with you, Agent."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm gonna show you a good time. And you are going to do as you're told, you little slut."

Reynolds' words made Natasha's whole body freeze up at the involuntary memory replay of what happened to her in the Red Room...

* * *

_A young Natalia whimpered as her trainers came closer. They were holding ropes. They always had ropes. And whips. And canes._

_"Now Natalia, we're very disappointed in you," Ivan sneered in his usual slurred Russian, grabbing the teenager's hair. "You're going to be a good little bitch now and do everything we tell you."_

_"But sir, I got the mission complete. The marks dead," Natalia whimpered, trying to get free. But Ivan only held on tighter._

_Suddenly, the youngest of the trainers slapped her across the face."Shut up slut. Do as you're fucking told."_

_Natalia whimpered and cried as her trainers began to abuse her in one of the worst ways..._

* * *

Natasha was suddenly broken out of her flashback by the sudden appearance of her partner. The archer grabbed Reynolds just as the older agent was about to place his hand on the red head and flung him over the bench with a satisfying crack. Clint's eyes flashed towards Natasha and once she nodded she was back in reality he leaped over the bench, proceeding to attack the agent.

Natasha could only watch as Clint began to beat Reynolds to a pulp. She had seen this side of him before - when a mark got a lucky shot off that caught her in her left shoulder. Once he was made aware that she would live, the archer went on a hunt for the mark. He beat him to the brink of death before finally putting him out of his misery with an arrow between his eyes.

Clint did not hold back as he punched, kicked and broke several of Reynolds' bones. The archer was livid. The minute he walked into the range, he had seen the look of disgust, nostalgia and fear in his partner's eyes. And he had swore a personal promise that he would never - NEVER - let Natasha be forced into a position similar to that of the Red Room.

Suddenly, Coulson ran into the range, his eyes wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Natasha was shaking - something she only did when she was reminded of her punishments in the Red Room - and Clint was beating Agent Reynolds to a bloody pulp. Slowly, he walked over to Natasha who nodded the answer to his unspoken question; yes, she was physically okay.

"Barton! Barton! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Phil shouted, trying to stop the archer but his shouts fell on deaf ears. He tried again and again but there was no use.

"Clint, stop! Please! Clint!" Natasha screamed, immediately stopping the archer mid punch. He looked up to find tears streaming down his partner's face - Natasha Romanoff, the _Black Widow _was crying. Because he lost control. The ever patient Clint Barton lost control.

Clint dropped Reynolds to the ground and quickly made his way over to Natasha, climbing over the bench and taking the red head in his arms. "Shit. Nat, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry. I'm here. I'm here, I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he used one hand to stroke her hair while his other one held her close. Her arms immediately wrapped around his waist, holding him close to her body.

"You were so cold. I didn't know if it was you or your _Hawkeye _façade," Natasha eventually replied when her tears stopped. But she still held him close, knowing she was safe in his arms.

"He made you remember what happened to you in the Red Room. And he was going to hurt you. And I can't let you get hurt. I can't lose you," he whispered into her ear.

Natasha nodded softly. "Please, don't do that in front of me again," she whispered; the red head didn't think she'd ever get that image of Clint's eyes out of her mind. The rage and pure malice of intending to kill. Because somebody tried to hurt her.

"Okay. I'll make it up to you later," he whispered before turning his head to look at their handler. "Sorry Phil. He... he was trying to use Nat... I just lost it," he confessed, continuing to hold his partner close.

"I kinda guessed that because of Natasha still shaking when I entered the range. I got both of your reports. Go home. The cameras were turned off by Reynolds - we caught that. So we know he had unjust plans. He'll be charged with intentions of rape and sexual assault," Coulson listed, looking at the two agents in his care. "Barton, I'll make sure you don't get punished for this. You did what any of us would do; you protected your partner."

Clint and Natasha both nodded their thanks before leaving. "Let's get you home," Clint whispered. He had to make it up to his lover for the fear he caused her.

* * *

"I owe you Nat. Today, I didn't mean to sc-...," Clint began as he pinned her tenderly to her apartment door.

Natasha smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Then I better invite you inside. Sir." Her smart ass interruption resulted in her mouth being captured hungrily by her lover.

The couple moaned in mutual desire as the archer pressed himself closer to his spy. "Door. Now," he murmured against her lips. Natasha grinned as she handed him the keys and let him unlock the door.

"I'm going to make it up to you Nat..."

* * *

**Okay, firstly I apologise for not updating yesterday. It's a few hours later but I hoped it was worth it. Secondly, about the plot - because there actually is one; our new friend Agent Reynolds has a twist part to play ;) Natasha didn't just freeze up for the fact he caused her a flashback...**

**And to answer the five reviews for the previous chapter.**

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Well, this is a Clint-Dom, Natasha-Sub story base. So we'll see. :-) **

**sherimi: Thank you, I'm glad and honoured you think it is an interesting story. Hope this chapter was just as good :-) **

**Narnia Addict: Thank you, I'm glad and honoured that you like it so far. Yes, there will be more flashbacks for both Natasha and Clint to - in your words - give more substance to both characters. I hope my email answers your other question :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thank you, I'm honoured you thought it was 'awesome' :-). And there will be further events which that trust deepens further :-) And thank you for all the compliments :-) **

**Precious93: Thanks Darlin', I'm glad and honoured you loved it :-) And thank you so much for all your help in keeping me sane :-) **

**Guys, please review and I'll try to update sooner. There's 25 people following so the more reviews the quicker I'll try to update :-)**

* * *

**You have up to the next chapter to give your opinion on this topic - possible places where Clint and Natasha could go on a mission where they pose as a married couple who enjoy 'kinky fuckery' (yes, I borrowed that from FSOG) - and then I will let you vote on the place you want them to be sent.**

**Thank you to the following for their opinions so far: Lady Blackhawk of Arendelle, , M.G Fisher, McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon, NatalieAva, Nana Evans and Guest. I really value all of your opinions. Unfortunately, I can't use all of them at the same time but the ones I do use straight away, I will use at a later date - and in the sequel(s). ;)**

**So far, I've been advised with: Las Vegas, Mexico, Tokyo, Dubai, Budapest, Saõ Paulo, Paris, Amsterdam, Mumbai, London. **

**Is there any additions? Please let me know. Oh and don't forget to give suggestions for other things that Clintasha/ BlackHawk can get up to in this as well :-). Until Monday ;)**


	6. Revelations - Part 1

**Chapter Five: Revelations - Part 1**

_"I owe you Nat. Today, I didn't mean to sc-...," Clint began as he pinned her tenderly to her apartment door._

_Natasha smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Then I better invite you inside. Sir." Her smart ass interruption resulted in her mouth being captured hungrily by her lover._

_The couple moaned in mutual desire as the archer pressed himself closer to his spy. "Door. Now," he murmured against her lips. Natasha grinned as she handed him the keys and let him unlock the door._

_"I'm going to make it up to you Nat..."_

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, pulling him closer as they stumbled back into her apartment. The archer dropped the keys as he kicked the door shut, his hands going straight to his partner's ass before moving to her thighs. He easily hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

The red head brought her hands to cup Clint's face, deepening the kiss as he walked them to the kitchen. "Do you have any ice-cream?" Clint murmured into her mouth.

"Mmmm... yes," she replied but was too busy in their make-out session to really pay attention to her partner's question.

Clint broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. He rested his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily. "Ice-cream?" he asked again, gently pecking chaste, loving kisses to Natasha's mouth.

"In the oven," Natasha whispered sarcastically, smirking when Clint pouted at her.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Romanova" he stated in Russian as he walked over to the fridge. But he didn't let Natasha get down.

"Clint," Natasha started as he pressed her up against the fridge-freezer, "you need to let me down. I can get the ice-cream for you."

"Nope. I'm not letting you go," Clint replied, easily opening the freezer and grabbing the carton.

Natasha couldn't help but giggle at Clint's playfulness but also serious determination. She pressed soft kisses along her lover's throat, nibbling as she grinded her hips firmly against his.

"Miss Romanova, you are distracting as ever," he stated, smirking as he noticed Natasha blush in response.

"You sound like I've been distracting you for a long time," she replied, kissing his pulse point softly as he closed the freezer door.

"Babe, you've been the source and focus of every damn fantasy I've had since you came into my life," he whispered before groaning as he felt Natasha's lips suck on his pulse point.

Natasha grinned and moved her head to look at him. "You'll have to demonstrate all these fantasies for me one day," she whispered, biting her bottom lip deliberately.

Clint's eyes rolled back as he growled deeply. "_On _you_,_" he stated, opening his eyes and walking to a drawer to get a spoon. "But right now, all I want is," he started, glancing down at the ice-cream in his right hand while his left arm was planted around her waist, "Ben & Jerry's and Natasha."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, allowing him to claim her mouth once more. "You already have me," she mumbled into his mouth.

Clint continued to kiss her deeply while making his way to Natasha's bedroom with her still in his arms. Once they reached the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and slowly broke their kiss, smiling at her softly.

Natasha smiled up at Clint as she helped him strip her body from her tight clothing. She bit her lip as her lover kissed and and nibbled on her skin as he took her clothes off. And his hands only added to her pleasure as he massaged hr at the same time. Once she was fully named, Clint climbed back off the bed, surprising her slightly. She watched him as he walked to her in suite and grabbed her bathrobe, taking the belt from it.

"Clint?" she whispered as he climbed back onto the bed. What the fuck was the robe for?

"Relax. I need to stop you from distracting me," he explained, gently taking Natasha's wrists and bringing them to the headboard. "You are very distracting as it is so I don't need your hands distracting me too."

Natasha grinned before biting her lip purposely. "Sorry, sir. I don't mean to be so distracting for you," she apologised innocently.

Clint growled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to control his lusty thoughts. Once he had enough control, the archer moved to his knees and quickly stripped himself of his top and pants. "You're the definition of distraction, Natasha," he stated before grabbing the tub of ice-cream.

"So I'm not he only one whose been starring at my partner's ass over the past year and a half, sir," she purred, while spreading her legs upon her partner's unspoken command.

"Oh, most definitely not," Clint replied before taking a spoonful of ice-cream and offering it to his red haired lover.

Natasha grinned as she accepted her lover's offering, moaning appreciatively at the cool taste of ice-cream on her tongue.

"Like that?" Clint whispered as he took another spoonful, earning a nod from his lover. "Good, because that's the last you're gonna get."

"What?" Natasha replied, exasperated at Clint's statement.

"I don't like sharing," he said simply, earning a grin from his lover.

"That makes two of us," she responded, gasping as Clint place the spoonful of ice-cream on her sternum, right between her tits. "Oh god. Clint," she moaned, gasping as the archer leaned down and licked the ice-cream from her.

"Yes?" he replied as he proceeded to do the same to both of her nipples.

Natasha couldn't help but moan her pleasure as her lover lapped at her breasts. And to know he wasn't even added the use of his hands yet.

Clint continued his pattern; place ice-cream on different parts of Natasha's body before slowly licking and sucking it off her pale skin. His actions were slow and deliberate. Natasha was squirming in pleasure and when he reached her sex.

Clint slid one finger inside Natasha's cunt as he licked her clit. Then he added another finger. And soon he had her squirming on the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh god. Please. Clint," she begged, pulling hard on the belt around her wrists. She wanted to touch him as he worked her over the edge. To fist her hands in his hair as he moved his mouth and fingers on her cunt.

Clint chuckled against her cunt, making Natasha moan her approval as the added vibrations contributed to her pleasure. The twenty seven year old curled his fingers slightly, hitting her g-spot with ease and it was all that was needed to send the twenty one year old over the edge.

Natasha cried out Clint's name in pleasure as she came hard, her juices covering her lover's face and hand. She collapsed boneless against the mattress, panting heavily. She was so phased out from pleasure that she didn't notice her lover kiss his way back up her body and undo the belt.

Eventually, Natasha regained her motor functions and brought her hands to fist them in Clint's spiky hair. The archer had been nuzzling her neck but she guided him up so they could kiss slowly.

"Oh Barton, you are so getting laid right now," she mumbled into his mouth, making him smile widely in return. They broke the kiss softly as he stripped himself of his boxers with ease.

"What do you want Tasha?" he whispered as he used one hand to teasingly slide the head of his cock along the length of her slit.

"You," Natasha moaned, tilting her hips towards Clint's. But he only brushed the head of his cock teasingly over her clit.

"Now now Tasha, I want you to be specific. How do you want me?" he teased.

Natasha growled hungrily before moaning, "Clint, I want you to put your cock in my cunt and take me. Now."

Clint grinned as he did exactly that. "Your wish is my command," he whispered once he was fully seated inside her cunt.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure, moaning as she wrapped her legs tightly around Clint's waist. She gasped as Clint leaned down and lapped at her breasts before he slowly began to pull out of her before sliding back in.

He continued his slow pace of long, deep thrusts inside her, teasing his red haired lover. Natasha moaned and begged him to go faster, to go harder, but the Clint kept his pace.

Natasha was literally shivering in pleasure as Clint's length hit every part of her cunt. And he won't speed up.

"Please. Clint. Faster. Please," she begged, pressing her feet hard against his ass. "Clint, please."

Clint grinned as he nipped on Natasha's left breast before moving his head to look at her. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her softly. And then he began to move faster.

Natasha cried out in pleasure when her archer began to move faster inside her. He was hitting all the right spots inside her cunt and she was seeing white stars. She broke the kiss and moaned his name, earning a growl of approval from the twenty seven year old.

"I want you to come for me Natasha. Want to feel your cunt milk my cock," Clint whispered huskily into her ear, grinning when she moaned at his dirty talk. "You like this, don't you? Me talking dirty while I'm taking you?"

"Yes. Oh god, Clint. Yes."

"Come for me Tasha. Milk my cock as you come for me," he ordered.

Natasha tossed her head back and screamed in pleasure as she came hard around Clint's cock. Her body arched off the bed as her walls tightened like a vice around her lover.

Clint buried his face in the crook of Natasha's neck, shouting her name as his seed poured inside her. He thrusted once, twice more before the two collapsed boneless onto the bed, both of them fully sated and happy in each other's presence.

* * *

"Am I forgiven?" Clint whispered as he gently washed the excess ice-cream and the remnants of their pleasure from Natasha's body as she lay boneless on her bed.

"Forgiven?" Natasha whispered, confused at her lover's words.

"For scaring you."

"The way I see it Clint, you reacted like that for a reason. You protected me. You know what happened to me when I was in the Red Room and added to what happened to your mom, you reacted accordingly," she replied, reaching up and pressing her hand to his cheek.

Clint closed his eyes and leaned into his lover's touch. "But the look on your face... Tasha," he started but she placed a finger on his mouth.

"I was scared, yes," she admitted as she interrupted him, "But it was because I didn't know if I could get you back. But I can so there's no need to worry."

Clint smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to her. Eventually they pulled away and the archer went to get up to put the washcloth back but was stopped when Natasha placed her hand on his wrist. "Drop it on the floor," she whispered, smiling at her lover softly.

Clint returned her smile and did as she suggested before lying down beside her and taking her in his arms. Natasha rested her head over his heart, allowing Clint to hold her close to him. Slowly both fell asleep, sated from their love making and the knowledge that they were safe in each other's arms.

* * *

Clint was abruptly awoken by the sounds of whimpering beside him. The archer quickly opened his eyes to find his partner curled up in a fetal position, whimpering as tears streamed down her face. Gently he pulled her into his arms, rocking her.

"Nat? Wake up Baby. You're having a nightmare. You're safe. You're with me. You're safe," he whispered into her ear as he rocked her gently.

Clint continued to rock Natasha gently, waiting for her unconscious self to calm down so he could wake her up. Eventually, the red haired beauty began to wake up, her body shaking as a result of her nightmare. A telltale sign of what topic her nightmare was about: the Red Room.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered hoarsely against Clint's neck, her hands curled up in between their chests.

"I'm here Nat. You're safe," he whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer. "I've got you. I'm never letting go."

Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath before moving so she could look Clint in the eye. "I know I'm safe with you," she whispered before pecking his lips gently. She rested her forehead against his, taking in the comfort provided by her partner's embrace.

The couple stayed in their embrace for god knows how long, neither saying much. The only sound was their breathing and soft assurances from Clint that Natasha was safe. Then the red head remembered the face she saw from her memories.

"Clint... Reynolds was one of my trainers in the Red Room..."

**I thought I updated this last night before I fell asleep but it turns out I only uploaded it onto the site. Sorry for the delay.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has favoured and/ or is following this story. Words can't describe how grateful I am :-) x x x**

**And a very special thank you to the four people who reviewed the previous chapter:**

**NCISrule9: Okay, that is a very big compliment and I'm very honoured that you think of my story like that. So I hope to live up to your expectations.**

**NatalieAva: I'm glad you loved it :-). Thank you, I really appreciate the compliment :-). Bobbi does come into it later but there's other people they gotta deal with first...**

**RaeAnneCaboosey: I am very grateful and honoured that you love this story. I hope you liked the development of this story :-) **

**M.G Fisher: I'm glad you loved it :-) You said you wanted to see tension... well, here it is ;) And yes, Clint is very protective of Natasha. Can you really blame his reaction :-) **

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon: Sorry it's a few hours late.**


	7. Readers' Opinion

**Hey guys. Now, I know you might be angry this isn't an actual update but your opinion is needed. Where do you want Natasha and Clint to go on their mission? These are your options.**

**Las Vegas**

**Mexico**

**Tokyo**

**Dubai**

**Budapest**

**Saõ Paulo**

**Paris**

**Amsterdam**

**Mumbai**

**London**

**There is 30 people following this story so please give your input. Please. I would like at least 10 review telling me where Clintasha should go. 15 would be amazing :-)**

**PS. Update tomorrow.**


	8. Revelations - Part 2

**Chapter Six: Revelations - Part 2**

_"Clint... Reynolds was one of my trainers in the Red Room..."_

"What?" Clint asked, his grey eyes blazing as he looked at his lover.

"Reynolds. He was the youngest of the Red Room trainers," Natasha whispered, her whole body shaking as she closed her eyes and shuddered at her memories.

Clint took a deep breath before pulling Natasha closer to him. He placed his chin on her head while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He was fucking livid. One of the bastards that had hurt his girl was working in S.H.I.E.L.D. Right under the Director's nose.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you Nat. I'll make sure he can never hurt you again," the twenty seven year old whispered into his lover's ear.

Natasha nodded childishly against Clint's neck. She kept her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent, taking comfort in his protectiveness.

"We need to tell Fury and Coulson, Nat," he whispered after a while. The archer was gently stroking her back, providing comfort for his red haired partner.

"Tell them what? That we're fucking?" Natasha asked, raising her head and looking at the archer with wide eyes.

"I had meant your memories about Reynolds but I think that we should at least tell Coulson about us," Clint stated, watching Natasha carefully. "Unless you're embarrassed by me, that is," he added, unsure of why his partner was so frightened of the idea of their handler knowing about them.

"What?" Natasha frowned, noticing the hurt look on her partner's face. She cupped his face and leaned forward, leaning her forehead against Clint's. "Clint, I'm far from embarrassed about us. But I don't want to lose you as my partner. You're my best friend and the only person I truly trust. I don't know what I would do if I lose you."

Clint frowned slightly and moved his hands to copy Natasha's hands. "You're stuck with me Nat. I'm not leaving you," he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers gently.

"Clint, I-..." she started before deciding to just kiss him deeply, putting all of her feeling into the kiss. She wasn't ready to admit her feelings for him. Yet.

Clint groaned into the kiss and pulled her closer, dragging his hands over her perfectly proportionate body. "Need you," he mumbled into her mouth, his chest tightening with emotions at the thought of losing her.

Natasha replied by reaching down and taking his hard cock in her hand. Slowly, she slid the head of his cock along her slit, showing him she was more than ready and willing to take him, before slowly sinking down on him. "You have me," she mumbled, bringing her hands to his hair and kissing him deeper.

Clint brought his hands to Natasha's ass, firmly palming her ass as they stayed as still as possible. They continued to kiss softly, only breaking apart to catch their breath. Slowly, the red head began to rock her hips with her lover's help. Together they rocked each other over the edge, calling out each other's names...

Clint looked at Natasha when they heard the knock on the door, signalling that their handler had arrived. They had agreed that it would be a good idea to mention that their relationship had progressed into what it now was. As well as discuss the revelation of Reynold's true identity.

* * *

"Ready?" Clint asked as he stood up, watching Natasha carefully. The red head was wearing his black T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and her face was void of any make-up. And the archer thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as his partner.

Natasha took a deep breath and nodded, watching her man walk to her apartment and opened the door, allowing their handler inside. She nodded at Phil when he entered the living-room, the suit pausing as he took in her appearance. She was wearing Barton's short. If that wasn't a claim enough, said archer made his way over to her and sat down beside her, placing his arm around her waist possessively and protectively.

"Okay, before we even speak about Reynolds, what is going on between you two?" Phil asked, cutting straight to the point. "Are you sleeping together?"

"Phil, we're together. Not just sleeping together but actually together," Clint answered as he pulled Natasha closer to him. "We agreed that, as our handler, you deserved to know."

Phil stayed quiet for a few minutes, silently worrying both of his agents. And then he surprised them. "About fucking time," he stated, smirking at the shocked looks on the assassins' face. "And I've won the pool between Fury, Hill and myself too."

"You three had a bet on us?" Natasha asked, glaring at her handler.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yup. I bet that you two would get together within two years of your partnership. Fury and Hill bet more than two years. It's only been a year and a half. Therefore I win."

"You are impossible," Clint stated, shaking his head.

"Well, it explains why you beat Reynolds so badly that he won't wake up," Phil replied, making both agents pause in surprise.

"What do you mean _won't wake up?" _Natasha asked, taking one of Clint's hands in her own.

"Barton beat Reynolds so badly that there was severe swelling in the brain. Reynolds received multiple broken bones including his legs, arms, rib cage, spine and face. There is several organs damaged. His skull is fractured in several places and most likely would never heal," Phil listed, watching his agents carefully.

"So what are you saying? I killed the bastard."

"Basically, yes Barton, that's exactly what you did. Reynolds is brain dead. He has 0.093% chance of surviving his injuries."

Natasha glanced at her partner who had a blank look on his face. Then he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"You okay, Tasha?" he whispered, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

The red head nodded before turning to Phil. The suit then began to repeat the info S.H.I.E.L.D. had found about Reynolds' real identity.

"Reynolds real name is Stefan Alexandrov. Born the 12th September 1976. He was one of three boys. Attended school with Alexei Shostakov aka _Red Guardian._ Was recruited by Ivan Petrovitch to join the Red Room when he was eighteen. Partnered with Shostakov and _Winter _Soldier in the training of the _Black Widow _programme," Phil read, keeping an eye on Natasha as she stood at the window. She was staring out at dark skyline of the city that never sleeps.

Slowly, Clint stood up and walked to Natasha. He placed one hand on her shoulder while wrapping the other around her waist.

Phil watched in amazement as the red head let her partner pull her back against his chest. He couldn't help but listen to the conversation of the two assassins.

"Nat? Baby?"

"I'm remembering everything. I had thought the Red Room had blocked some of my memories. I was right."

"I'm never going to let them or anyone else do that to you Nat. You have my word."

"I'm scared."

"I've got you Tasha. You're safe. I'll keep you safe."

"You can't always me safe. Solo missions. If I get -..."

Clint caught Natasha's chin and turned her face so she was looking at him. "I will do, to the best of my ability, keep you safe. Until death stops me."

Natasha bit her bottom lip and nodded, resting her face against the crook of his neck. "Clint," she whispered, unable to say three more words.

Clint tightened his arms around Natasha, grounding her to him. He turned and nodded to Phil who was watching them curiously and with concern.

"Guys, I'm gonna leave now. I need to inform Fury of Natasha beginning to regain old memories. And both of your decisions to take a few days off before your next mission. Which is Tuesday," Phil stated as he stood up, noting that the female agent in front of him was more relaxed in her partner's arms.

"Thank you Phil," Clint replied for both he and Natasha, continuing to hold his partner close.

Phil nodded and let himself out, knowing by Natasha's quietness that she needed space and time alone with her partner.

Immediately after the door shut, Natasha turned in Clint's arms, flinging her arms around his neck. She sobbed and shook in his arms, letting out all her emotions in his partner's arms.

Clint continued to hold Natasha close. After a few minutes he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Lying down with her, he held his lover close as she let out all her pent up emotions. And he stayed awake, keeping his eyes on his partner for the rest of the night...

**Thank you guys for your support and reviews.**

**sherimi: Thank you :-). Hope this is just as good :-) **

**Space-Case7029: I'm glad you like it so far. As for your idea of Agent Reynolds - stop mind reading! :-) Clint to go ballistic? That's an understatement. Hope you like this chapter too :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: First off, please tell me what you consider gross or icky and if it does come up, I'll warn you in advance. As for the similarities to the 50 Shades Trilogy, yes there is some but it has little to no similarities to the plot of FSOG. Thank you for the compliment and I will try to keep up the good work :-) **

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon: I'm glad and honoured you loved it. Hope you love this too :-)**

**NatalieAva: Glad you loved the twist.**

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: you said that so simply. And yes he does :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Yup, tension and main plot begins ;) Oh and Clint does get more pissed than he is...**

**And a special thank you to everyone who voted: Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP, DatGal, , NatalieAva, Tokyo101, arianna, nico, JuliaAurelia, 007, Lady Blackhawk of Arendelle, M.G Fisher, Isabel, crazylost, Space-Case7029, Huggs, Guest, Las Vegas, RaeAnneCaboosey, KennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon.**

**And the winner is... Paris with six votes.**

**Las Vegas and Saõ Paulo with three votes each. London, Tokyo and Amsterdam with two votes each. I will be using the other locations later on in the story - DatGal, please, stop reading my mind - and all locations will be used. But thank you so much for all of your opinions, I really appreciate it :-) **

**Oh and spoiler alert for next chapter:**

**Chapter Seven: Jealousy**


	9. Jealousy

**Chapter Seven: Jealousy**

Clint bit the inside of his lip as he watched yet another male agent flirt with his partner. The archer watched his partner raise an unamused eyebrow at the junior agent before turning to finish her conversation with Agent Hill. When the young agent placed his hand on Natasha's shoulder, the red-head quickly shook him off, herself and Maria leaving the bridge.

It had been six months since the incident with Reynolds. Six months of their relationship. During their time off after the incident, the two had spent several days of just Clint and Natasha spending time alone in her apartment - and two in his - testing the red-head's limit for pleasure. But the archer was too angry because of the green-eyed monster called _Jealousy _to think about how he made her beg for him. Beg for her release as he kept her on edge for ages while she was tied to _his _bed. No, he wanted to make his mind clear to his partner.

The twenty-seven-year-old made his way to the gym where he and his partner had new recruits to train. He entered the senior agents' locker area just as Natasha shut her locker, turning to look at him with a tender smile. But he wasn't able to return it.

Natasha immediately frowned in concern at her lover. "Clint?" she whispered, stepping closer to her partner who shook his head in reply.

"Not here Romanoff," he muttered, taking Natasha by surprise; he only ever called her by her surname when he was teasing her.

Natasha nodded submissively at her lover, standing closer to him after making sure the locker area was clear and gently pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry if I've upset you," she whispered softly in her mother tongue before leaving the locker room.

Clint sighed and took a deep breath. He hated being angry at her. Especially when she got upset and worried because of it. Because of him. Running one hand through his spiky hair, he quickly grabbed a towel and water bottle from his locker and left the room, following his lover.

Maria was addressing the newbies, giving them the low down on how things worked at S.H.I.E.L.D., how their evaluations would be assessed and to not piss off any senior agents if they valued their lives just as Clint entered the training room. "These agents will be assessing you and giving their recommendations to me. Agent Romanoff," indicating to Natasha beside her, "and Agent Barton" indicating to the archer. "Any questions?"

"Are either of you ladies available?" some hot shot newbie asked, making Natasha and Maria roll their eyes at him while Clint tensed beside Natasha.

"Agent..." Natasha started, raising an unamused eyebrow at the kid.

"Micheal Edwards," he replied smugly, grinning at the two senior agents with a cocky grin.

"Agent Edwards, you see that silver pen you have in your hand which you're supposed to be using to take notes..." Natasha started, earning a nod from the over-confident male rookie. "Yeah? I, personally, could kill you with it in a minimum of twenty seven ways," the ex-Russian stated with a sickly sweet smile, making Edwards gulp nervously, the previous cocky confidence he once had completely gone. "While my partner, Agent Barton, could use you as target practice," Natasha added with a satisfied smirk as she noticed her partner watching her carefully.

Maria noticed the smirk in Natasha's eyes, showing that the red-head was already enjoying scaring the new recruits. "Is that all the questions?" the Assistant Director asked, watching the groups' reactions carefully.

A young man raised his hand hesitantly, making Maria raise an eyebrow. "If this is another question about Agent Romanoff and my personal interests or personal lives, you better be prepared to leave this room immediately," the Assistant Director warned. The agent quickly dropped his hand. "If that's all, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff will show you a demonstration of two opposite fighting styles before pairing you off." Turning to the two assassins with a smirk, the brunette stated in Russian, "Don't make them spoil their pants before you even begin."

"But that's the fun part," Natasha replied as she took her place on the opposite side of the mat while Clint did the same on the opposite side. The two agents removed their respective jackets to the floor behind them so they were in a black tank top and a black wife beater.

Maria could only shaking her head, knowing that both agents would most likely torment the new agents as they usually did.

"As Agent Hill indicated," Natasha started as she and Clint stepped onto the sparring mats, the two agents turning to face the rookies. "Piss either of us off and you will regret it," she warned. All of the newbies gulped nervously in reply. "Is that understood?" the ex-Russian asked, earning a chorus of nervous 'yes's from the group.

"Whenever you're ready, Barton," Natasha said as she took her fight stance she usually used during their sparring matches.

Clint nodded before suddenly throwing a left hook at her which Natasha easily dodged it, throwing a right uppercut at the archer. The twenty-seven-year-old easily dodged it as they circled each other. He threw a quick left cross at her, the red-head catching his wrist in response, twisting so his arm was in an easy arm lock. He responded with a back kick which the twenty-one-year-old easily dodged but loss her hold on his arm in response.

The two went back to circling each other, quick jabs and hook with kicks being added into the mix every now and again. Suddenly the red-head threw a high reverse roundhouse kick at her lover, catching the archer off guard, allowing Natasha the time and space to slice kick Clint's legs, giving the spy the advantage.

Clint dropped down on one knee before throwing a left swinging kick at Natasha, trying to bring her to ground along side him but the red-head was able skip around his leg. Then she proceeded to run at him, wrapping her dangerously - yet oh so perfectly shaped - thighs around his neck, flipping the archer so he was flat on his back. Within seconds, she had a hidden knife pressed to his throat.

"I... yield," Clint gasped as Natasha continued to keep her thigh choke and knife on him. The red-head smirked down at the archer as she slowly pulled her knife away from his neck.

Suddenly Clint flipped them over, pushing Natasha own face first and pinning her down.

"We need to talk _Baby_," Clint whispered in Russian as he slowly released his lover's neck and jumped off of her. The archer waited until his partner was standing beside him before turning to look at the rookies, who were standing in awe at the two assassins' match. "Any questions?" the twenty-seven-year old asked as his lover stood slightly behind him, slightly beside him.

"How about I take on Agent Barton," Edwards asked, making Natasha smirk knowingly as she looked at her lover.

"God fucking help you kid," Natasha muttered in Russian under her breathe so only Clint could hear her, making the archer chuckle slightly at her statement. The red-head had to school her emotions as she noticed most of the female rookies whispering about how sexy Clint was. How muscled his arms were. How they'd loved to have him dominate them in the bedroom. If only she could get half the chance to use their skinny asses to wipe the floor with.

"He's the one that was hitting on you and Maria," Clint stated in his lover's native tongue rather then asked, smirking smugly as Natasha only nodded in reply. She knew that he was still pissed about something. "Okay so, Edwards, let's see what you got," the twenty-seven-year-old stated as he walked back over to the mats as Agent Edwards took his place opposite him but not without checking out Natasha in the process, the archer noted with a pissed feeling.

"You ready kid?" Clint asked as he took a relaxed fighting stance, waiting for the blonde male to make his first move. Edwards threw a right cross which the archer caught easily before he flipped the rookie over his shoulder, flat onto his back, making Edwards groan in pain. Everyone in the training room heard the crack when he landed, signalling either a broken vertebrae or broken ribs. The archer placed his boot on the rookie's neck, digging it so it hurt hard but it wasn't hard enough to collapse his trachea.

"Do you yield?" Clint snarled as he kept the rookie's arm in a straight arm lock.

"Yes," Edwards gasped hoarsely all the while trying to release himself from Hawkeye's hold.

Clint caught Natasha's nervous gaze and let go of the agent, the archer making his way over to the red-head. "Anyone else want to try fighting the _Black Widow _or _Hawkeye?" _he asked, turning to look at the group, noting that several of the agents looked nauseated. "You can take a break and prepare for your trial sparring examination. Meet back here at 15.35," he added, smirking slightly as he watched Natasha hold back a snort at his statement.

Once the group had left to head to the cafeteria, Natasha turned to Clint with a worried look. "Clint?" she whispered, watching him carefully.

Suddenly Clint grabbed Natasha's arm and dragged her into a nearby closet. Slamming the door shut, he pinned her to the wall, growling possessively at her. The red-head stilled her body, not knowing how to deal with her lover at the moment.

"Did you plan on getting me jealous today, Nat? Was that your plan?" Clint growled at her, pinning her arms above her head.

"What are you on about?" Natasha replied, a confused look crossing over her face. "Clint, when the fuck did I give you a reason to be jealous all day?"

"Nearly every male agent has been either flirting with you or checking you out. And _you've _done next to nothing to stop them," he snarled, surprising his red-haired lover.

"Excuse me! _You're _the one who decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone but Coulson and Fury. I don't know how any of this is my fault?" Natasha hissed back, fumming at her lover's accusations.

"I don't like sharing. Or the fact that you've done practically nothing to stop them. Practically encouraging them."

"What the fuck Clint? You more than know that I hate being looked at like a piece of meat. I have to deal with it enough on missions, the last thing I need is the same on base. And anyways, it's not like I have five exes literally eye-fucking me every time I walk onto base," Natasha shot back, not bothering to school the hurt she felt.

Clint flinched as if he had been slapped. "What?" he whispered.

"Bobbi Morse, Carol Danvers, Wanda Maximoff, Jessica Drew and Anya Corazon. Five of your exes. All of whom literally eye-fuck you every. Single. Time. You step onto base. So you have some fucking cheek Barton!"

Clint frowned at Natasha's words and the hurt evident in her words and eyes. "Nat, you know that I have nothing to do with them anymore. You have to know that," he whispered.

"I don't know anything anymore. You've literally just accused me of flirting with other men. When my only thoughts and attraction is to you. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Nat, I-..." he started but was cut off by his lover.

"Save it Barton. I'm sorry that you feel this way. You should know that you needn't be jealous. But you have no right to be angry at me. At least, I don't have my exes drooling over me everyday. Oh yeah, that's because I don't have any!"

"You should've told me that you felt this way. I would've made it clear that I only have eyes for you."

"I shouldn't have had to make it clear, Clint. Your exes practically hate me. I know the rumours going around. That I'm a whore. Your good for nothing else sex toy. That I let you make me your personal whore in exchange for bringing me back to S.H.I.E.L.D. And it's clear to me that sometimes you agree. That's why you were accusing me of doing nothing to stop people flirting with me."

"I do not and will never think of you as a whore or sex toy Natasha. I never have. I thought my actions in Moscow two years ago proved that. You're the best thing that's happened to me Nat. No fucking exceptions. You're my partner. My best friend. The only person I trust to see me at my weakest. You are not a sex toy for my pleasure. For fuck sake, you were raped as a kid. I hate the thought of you being used, let alone using you like that myself. Don't you know how important you are to me?"

"You have a funny way of showing it. Why would you even accuse me of letting the male agents flirt with me when I only have eyes for you?"

"Because I was jealous. Jealous that I can't have you all to myself, twenty-four-seven. Not because I think of you in any derogatory way."

"But why? I have only every let you have me Clint. I've let you tie me up. Take me in various positions. Been tied up, eagle spread, at your complete mercy. Trusted you with my body and mind. Gone down on you even though I am not the biggest fan of blowjobs because of what I was made do when I was gangraped in the Red Room. I've cried in front of you. Let you comfort me after nightmares and fucked up missions involving rape and children. Why would you be jealous of people who mean nothing to me because you mean everything to me?"

"I'm afraid of not being good enough for you Nat. You're six years my junior. You could have anyone you want, why a washed up carnie like me?"

"Because I trust you. With all of me. It seems clear to me that that feeling is not mutual."

"I do trust you Nat. It's them I don't trust. I don't want to lose you."

"Let go of me Clint," she requested dejectedly, knowing it was futile to continue this argument when both her own insecurities and her lover's were the main reasons behind this conversation.

Clint's eyes grew wide in fear. "You want to leave," he accused more than asked, his voice hoarse with insecurities.

Natasha's green eyes immediately went to Clint's grey ones, noting the fear in his eyes. She knew that one of his major insecurities was not being good enough for her. His fear of becoming his father. "No, I'm not leaving. I don't know how many times I have to repeat myself on the fact I'm not leaving you. But I am uncomfortable. My wrists are stiff under your death grip," she replied calmly.

Clint visibly relaxed and gently released her wrists. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered as he massaged her wrists lovingly.

Natasha only watched him as he massaged her wrists. Once he was satisfied that they were no longer stiff, she wrapped her arms around his lower back and resting her face against his chest. The archer immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I hate fighting with you," she mumbled softly against his chest.

"I hate fighting with you too Nat," he whispered into her hair, stroking her back lovingly.

Natasha closed her eyes and breathed in her lover's scent. "You know I love you... Right?" she whispered, making Clint pause in surprise. He had thought it would be him that would say those three little words first. But Natasha had a thing for surprising him.

"And I love you too Nat," he whispered, moving his hand to cup her chin, guiding her to look at him. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

She sighed against his lips, smiling slightly as he deepened their kiss softly. Gently, she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. The couple continued to slowly make out, taking their time as their tongues danced around each other.

Clint slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Natasha's. He brought one hand to gently stroke her cheek, looking at her lovingly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, holding her close with his free arm.

Natasha shook her head gently then pressed her lips to his chastely. "Make it up to me later?" she requested shyly.

"Always."

* * *

Natasha had barely dropped her gym bag to the floor when Clint pinned her to the wall in his hallway. He grabbed her wrists and brought them to the coat hooks above her head while kissing her desperately.

He kissed her deeply, trying to show her just how much she meant to him. And to show her he never wanted her to leave him. He had been so scared when she told him to let go earlier. But was more than relieved when she said she wasn't leaving.

"Clint," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist while he brought his left hand down to palm her ass possessively. "Bedroom. Want... Need you."

Clint was all to happy to compile to his lover's request. And he had a lot in mind to make it up to her.

_To be continued..._

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Agreed. Also, jealous enough?**

**Daphne Undomiel: Thank you.**

**M.G Fisher: I'm sorry it was short but I made this one longer :-) hope it makes up for the short chapter :-) Yup, Clint made sure Reynolds can never hurt Natasha again :-) Hope the anticipation was worth it :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :-). And I doubt anyone will either. And yes, Phil won the bet :-) Was there any doubt? :-) The couple need to have some alone time ;) Hopefully, I won't go anywhere that any reader won't like. And thank you for pointing out the grammar mistakes. I fixed them in this chapter :-) **

**Oh and guess what? I could have two updates on Friday :-) **


	10. All Night Long

**Chapter Eight: All Night Long**

_Natasha had barely dropped her gym bag to the floor when Clint pinned her to the wall in his hallway. He grabbed her wrists and brought them to the coat hooks above her head while kissing her desperately._

_He kissed her deeply, trying to show her just how much she meant to him. And to show her he never wanted her to leave him. He had been so scared when she told him to let go earlier. But was more than relieved when she said she wasn't leaving._

_"Clint," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist while he brought his left hand down to palm her ass possessively. "Bedroom. Want... Need you."_

_Clint was all to happy to compile to his lover's request. And he had a lot in mind to make it up to her._

The archer brought his other hand to Natasha's ass while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He easily carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Gently he laid her down on his bed, only breaking the kiss to rid himself of his shirt and pants.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she watched her lover throw his shirt and pants to the ground, her eyes trailing over his well trained body. She leaned up on her elbows, smiling as Clint leaned down and kissed her hungrily.

Clint easily brought his hands up and and ripped Natasha's tank top through the middle. Together the couple easily got rid of the ruined fabric. He tugged on her pants, quickly removing them when Natasha raised her hips for him. Once their clothes were discarded, the twenty-seven-year-old year old leaned down and kissed his lover hungrily.

The couple continued to make out hungrily while they groped and dragged their hands over each others' bodies with Natasha making a conscious choice to stay away from her lover's chest. The only time they broke away was to catch their breaths or to make each others' skin with noticeable love bites.

Clint slid his hands under Natasha's back, quickly and easily opened her bra, grinning when she gasped at his easy movements. Once her breasts were free and bare to her archer's eyes, the red-head moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She couldn't stop her moans of pleasure and approval as he switched his hungry mouth between her tits.

The archer slowly slid down his lover's body, kissing along her smooth pale skin that was marred with scars from her life as a spy and assassin. And he kissed each one lovingly, a silent promise to kill the people who were responsible those scars. Well, those who were lucky to still be alive.

The red-head watched her lover as he laid between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. He ripped her panties from her body right before he dove into her cunt. Spreading her lower lips, he lapped hungrily at her clit and slit. Eagerly, he speared her entrance with his tongue while using two fingers to rub her clit frantically. He wanted to make her come as many times as she could take.

Clint started humming against Natasha's cunt as he noticed the shaking of her thighs on either side of his head. A telltale sign of her oncoming orgasm. Suddenly he slid two fingers inside her, hooking them slightly. And it was all the red-head needed to climax hard in his mouth.

Natasha panted heavily as her lover lapped up her juices eagerly, most of which were covering his face. Her body shook from the pleasure of her orgasm and the way Clint was going, she was already speeding towards her second.

Suddenly, Clint gently bit on her clit. His actions caused Natasha to spiral into her second orgasm, crying his name out in pleasure.

The ex-Russian collapsed onto the bed, moaning, panting and shaking in pleasure as she regained her bodily function. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find her Hawk leaning on his elbow, gazing at her like she was the most precious thing in his world.

She brought one hand up to his hair before pulling him down to KSS him lovingly. "I love you Clint," she whispered against his lips, smiling happily as he hummed his delight.

"I love you too Tasha," he murmured, slowly rolling them so Natasha was on top. "I love you so much."

Slowly Natasha broke the kiss as she kissed along his jaw, leaving her own marks while making her way down his throat.

Clint moaned as he let Natasha leave her own love marks on his body. These marks he enjoyed. Loved. Suddenly, the red-head moved past his chest, nibbling on his half hidden abs teasingly. "Tash," he moaned as she gripped him through his boxer shorts.

Natasha grinned as she pressed her lips under his bellybutton. She trailed butterfly kisses along his happy trail, keeping her eyes locked on his. Then she reached into his boxers and easily removed his boxers.

"Nat, baby, you don't have to do th-..." Clint started but his partner easily interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Clint, how many times have you gone down on me? How many times have you given me pleasure and expected nothing in return?" she asked, still stroking him firmly.

"That's because I like going down on you Nat. Call me a caveman if you want but I love making you come. I love seeing you squirm in the pleasure _I'm _giving you," he replied before gasping as Natasha began to gently knead his balls.

"Then you should realise that I want to see the same," Natasha replied, nudging the head of his cock. "You're not forcing me to do it Clint. I want to do it."

Clint chewed on his bottom lip before reluctantly agreeing. Natasha smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Relax Baby. I want to do this for you," she whispered before making her way back down his body.

The twenty-seven-year-old groaned in pleasure when he felt his lover wrap her luscious lips around the head of his cock. He fisted his hands in the fabric of the bedsheets as she sunk her mouth lower on his cock.

Natasha smirked to herself as she watched her lover toss his head back in pleasure as she worked her lips over his cock. She had learned a few months ago that - when she had given him her first blowjob since they started this side of their relationship - it was the first blowjob he had been given in almost four years. None of his past three girlfriends had ever considered returning the favour of oral sex. But the red-head would rather not think about his exes at the moment.

Suddenly Clint pulled Natasha off of him until they were face-to-face. "As much as I love your mouth on my cock, I want to make love to you Baby," he whispered before claiming her lips eagerly.

Natasha nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him flip them over so he was on top. "All yours Clint. You can have me any way you want. Master," she mumbled against his lips, grinning happily before gasping as he slid his cock inside her cunt.

"Yes. Fuck Nat... Want you to -..." he started before decided that his actions were better focused on making Natasha see stars all night long.

* * *

"Move. In. With. Me," Clint panted as he stilled himself once more inside Natasha as he allowed her to ride out her fourth orgasm of the night.

Natasha's eyes shot open at Clint's statement, meeting his with utter surprise. "You want me to move in with you?" she breathed, gasping as he slowly began to move inside her again.

"Yes. I want to wake up every day with you in my arms. And to sleep every night, knowing you're safe in my arms," he whispered before gently kissing her lovingly.

"Okay," she murmured against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, thanking whatever God that actually existed that she was no longer in restraints. "Okay, yes. I'll move in with you."

Clint deepened the kiss, grinning happily as he suddenly took Natasha's hands in his, interlacing their fingers lovingly. "I'm gonna make love to you. All night," he whispered into her mouth, making her grin happily against his lips.

"You always do Clint," Natasha replied, wrapping her legs around his waist, removing all space between them. The couple continued to kiss languidly as they continued to meet each other's hips.

"Always will."

* * *

Natasha broke their kiss as she felt her sixth orgasm build. Clint was making her see stars. After her fifth orgasm she had thought she wouldn't be able to come again, but her lover told her he didn't agree. And then he started talking dirty in her ear, whispering pure filth into her ear about every fantasy he's had about her. What he was planning to do to her the next time. And when they got time off. The list was endless.

"That's it Baby. You're gonna come again for me, aren't you? You told you couldn't come anymore. But I'm gonna make you come so many times, you'll lose count," Clint whispered seductively into her ear.

"Yes. Clint. Please. I'm yours. Clint."

"Are you going to come again Natasha? Are you going to squeeze my cock with your tight little pussy walls? Yes, that's it Baby. Should I make you come Tasha? Should I let you milk my cock with your tight wet cunt?"

That was all Natasha needed. "Clint!" she screamed as she climaxed hard. Her cunt clenched firmly around the archer's hard cock, her vaginal walls working hard to milk his seed into her womb.

Clint captured her lips hungrily, shouting her name into her mouth as he came. His load came in thick spurts inside her as he gave her two, three more thrusts before he collapsed on top of Natasha. The couple panted heavily as they came down from their highs, basking in each others' presence and pleasure.

* * *

"Is there a reason you like ripping my clothes?" Natasha whispered after they had both regained their breathing.

Clint smiled softly as he gently brushed his hand up her arm and over the swell of her right breast. "I don't like anything between us," he confessed honestly.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and brought one hand up to trail through his blondish-brown spiky hair. "You shouldn't be jealous Clint. I only have eyes for you," she whispered as he pressed a kiss to her sternum, right over her beating heart.

Clint raised his head to look at her lovingly. "I can't promise I'll never be jealous again but at least now I know that my feelings for you are mutual," he whispered.

She cupped his face with her other hand, looking straight into his eye. "They've always been mutual," she whispered before gently pressing her lips to his.

Clint smiled into the kiss, suddenly moving and making Natasha gasp as he moved his cock inside her. And she was made aware that he was beginning to harden again. Suddenly the archer broke the kiss. "You know that you are the only one I look at like this? My exes are my past. Not my present or future. They're not like you," he stated, watching her carefully.

Natasha smiled and not her bottom lip subconsciously. "I love you too Clint," she whispered before pulling her man down and beginning their fifth round - or was it there sixth? They could talk about their problems later.

**Thank you to everyone who has made this story a favourite, is following it and/ or reviewed. I am so honoured by your support.**

**To answer the six people who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm honoured that you think it's amazing :-) **

**NatalieAva: Thank you :-) They did a little bit of talking about Clint's exes and there'll be more in future chapters :-) And they talk about their problems more later too. This chapter was basically them making sure they were okay ;) Oh, and their Paris mission starts next chapter :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :-). et al? Not sure what that is. But I'm glad you loved the contents :-). And yes, they finally admitted what we all knew :-) I hope you liked this new chapter - next one should be up in early tomorrow morning - and thanks for the help on the grammar corrections :-) **

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Not saying what happens with the exes. I have a few surprises in store ;)**

**M.G Fisher: Didn't expect that? Yes, my job is done :-) Jealousy + Clintasha = two confessions of love ;) And Agent Edwards better watch his back. And next chapter should be up early tomorrow morning :-) **

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon: I hope this chapter was just as good :-)**


	11. Moving In & Debriefing

**Chapter Nine: Moving In & Debriefing**

Natasha squealed as Clint suddenly picked her up and swung her around in happiness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling in shared happiness at the fact that she had finally moved all of her belongings from her New York apartment into his. It had been two days since he had asked her to move in with him. And the red-haired beauty could not be happier.

"Love you," Clint mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers firmly, smiling happily against Natasha's mouth.

"Love you too Baby," Natasha returned, surprising her lover with the use of the endearment. She grinned against his lips before slowly pulling away to look him lovingly.

The archer carried the red-haired spy to the kitchen, kissing her face all over: her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her jawline, her lips and her chin between each step, every kiss a silent sexy promise. Slowly, the red-head moved her left hand to the nape of Clint's neck while her other hand moved his hair.

Clint placed Natasha on the breakfast counter, slowly bringing his hands to the hem of the top she was wearing - which so happened to be his - and tugged it off of her. Once it was off, he dropped it to the ground and removed his own.

The red-head ran her hands along her archer's abs, grinning as he tossed his head back and moaned his approval at her touch. "Tasha," he moaned, unable to stop his body reacting to his lover's amazing touch.

Suddenly, the apartment phone rang, earning groans of frustration and annoyance from the two assassins. Natasha picked up the phone and literally growled into the receiver, "This better be good Coulson."

_**"Obviously I've interrupted something, so I apologise but you two have a mission. Debrief in half an hour."**_

"Where are we being sent?" Natasha asked as she brought one hand to trail it through Clint's hair. She held back a moan as her lover bit on her neck teasingly while she conversed with their handler.

_**"Paris. I'll give you the rest of the details when you get here."**_

"Understood. We'll see you there," Natasha replied before she hung up, dropping the phone behind her.

"Fucking cock-blocked by Phillip Coulson," Clint groaned as he rested his head on her shoulder. Then he slowly slid his tongue along her neck.

"I'll make it up to you later," she whispered, moving her head to give him more room to mark her skin.

"Mmmm... I like the sound of going down on you later," he replied, grinning as he bit down on her neck. "May I?"

"My Sir, you may have me any way you want," Natasha whispered, smiling as she felt her lover grin happily against her skin.

"Thank you," Clint whispered as he pulled away and taking Natasha's left hand in his. The red-head watched him carefully as he gently placed her hand on his chest. The archer took a deep breath before proceeding to move to rest his forehead against hers.

"Clint?" she whispered, stilling all her movement.

"I like it when you touch me," he confessed, smiling at her as if he had won the lottery. "You're the exception to my haphephobia."

"Really?" she whispered, surprised by his confession.

Clint nodded happily, pressing his lips to hers. "Yes. You're the only one I've let touch me. Not even any of my exes have touched me like I want and let you," he mumbled against her lips.

Natasha grinned happily against her lover's lips. She was relieved and honoured to know that she was the first person to touch Clint like this. That he trusted her despite his haphephobia. "I love you Clint," she whispered into his mouth.

"I love you too Tasha. So much," he whispered, unable to stop his smile.

"We. Gotta. Stop," she mumbled into his mouth as their lips continued to move together.

"Don't. Wanna," he replied, pulling her closer to him.

Feeling the same, Natasha kept one hand on his chest and brought to other to the nape of his neck. Their tongues danced around each other, Clint's dominating the dance.

Suddenly Clint pulled away from her lips. "Okay we better stop. Otherwise, I'm not going to stop at kissing Baby."

Natasha giggled and pecked his lips before climbing off the counter. "We better get going. Coulson knows he interrupted us. I don't want him thinking we're late for a reason," she stated, squealing in surprise when Clint slapped her ass playfully. "Clint!"

"That's mine," he explained simply, grinning smugly at his lover.

Natasha shook her head and followed her lover so they could get changed into their S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. With minimal touching. Well, for Clint and Natasha's standards.

* * *

"May I ask why you two are ten minutes late?" Phil asked innocently as Natasha and Clint entered his office.

"Traffic was terrible," Clint replied easily as he and Natasha took their seats.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," the suit mumbled underneath his breath, earning glares from the two assassins. "Okay, I'll shut up. You two have a mission in Paris. Here's your files."

Natasha and Clint took their respective files. Opening them quickly, the two scanned through their aliases, mentally picturing themselves as these characters. And then they read something that had both of them looking at their handler with shocked faces.

"Mr & Mrs Smith - Coulson, we know you set that joke up - are a married couple who enjoy 'kinky fuckery'," Natasha read, raising an eyebrow at the suit. "Mrs Smith, appears as a wife who has control second to no one in her husband's business as his second in command. But when it comes to behind closed doors, Mrs Natalie Smith is the perfect submissive lover to her dominant husband, Mr Oscar Smith."

"Coulson," Clint started but Phil quickly interrupted them.

"Barton, shut up. The reason you two are being assigned to this mission is because you two are in a relationship. And the Council has given its' approval thanks to Director Fury's persuasion. And because you two will have to, most likely, engage in sexual activity with each other. Only. But the French based FBI will be filming your hotel."

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other before turning to Phil. "When do we leave?"

"In twenty minutes."

**Sorry for the late update and the very short chapter. My broadband wasn't working yesterday so I hope this was worth it. Next update's on Tuesday or Wednesday :-) **

**Thank you to everyone for their support either with giving your favourite and/or following this story. And to those who have left their reviews or have sent PMs, thank you so much for your words of encouragement and support. To answer the five reviews from the previous chapter:**

**Skyler Mist: Thank you, I'm glad and honoured that you think this is amazing and that you love it :-) Clint shall be jealous several times in this story - and the three planned sequels, still deciding on more ;) Hope you liked this chapter despite it being shorter than most :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Yeah, he finally asked her to move in :-). About time? Hope this was worth the wait :-) **

**sherimi: Thank you, I'm so happy and honoured you love the way I write Clint and Natasha :-) I hope you liked this chapter :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: That would explain why I recognised it but didn't know what it meant :-) I'm might used it in the next assignment I have, thank you :-) I'm glad you loved the previous chapter :-) 'I'm glad to see that Clint and Nat are moving in together. It makes sense, they spend the majority of their time together anyways, both horizontal and vertical' - I see what you did there ;) horizontal and vertical, I loved that :-) And our lovely main couple are on their way to the Romance Capital :-) I may need your help in correcting mistakes in this. I know I've made several throughout the nine chapters.**

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Okay, here's '**_**more'**_**!**


	12. Unexpected

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected**

_"Mr & Mrs Smith are a married couple who enjoy 'kinky __fuckery'. M__rs Smith, appears as a wife who has control second to no one in her husband's business as his second__-__in__-__command. But when it comes to behind closed doors, Mrs Natalie Smith is the perfect submissive lover to her dominant husband, Mr Oscar Smith."_

Natasha kept replaying the mission brief in her mind as she played with her fake rings while Clint relaxed in the seat beside her. The archer was completely relaxed with one of her hands in his. He was gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, calming her. They were flying commercially - but in first class - suiting their alias of environmental supportive rich folk.

"You okay Honey?" Clint asked, opening one eye to look at the red-head. He smiled at her as he brought her hand to kiss her knuckles gently.

"Not used to other people flying us. I'm fine," Natasha whispered, tightening her grip on his hand. Clint smiled at her reassuringly before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers lovingly.

"I've got your back Nat. Always," he whispered against her lips. She smiled at that, pecking his lips stronger. Just on the right side of appropriate.

* * *

Natasha sighed her contentment as she watched her lover empty their bags into the wardrobe. "Baby, we have diner at seven," Clint stated as he walked over to the bed where she was reclining.

"Fancy or casual?" Natasha replied, allowing Clint to gently push her down on the bed before climbing on top of her.

Clint smiled as he straddled Natasha's stomach, pinning her beneath his hips. "Semi-casual, Honey. So you have an hour to get ready."

Slowly, the twenty-seven-year-old leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly. The red-head moaned her approval at his domination, opening her mouth willingly when he traced her lips with his tongue.

The archer's tongue easily dominated the red-head's as he took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers as he pinned her to the bed. The couple continued in the same position for what felt like hours before finally pulling apart to breathe.

Catching his breath, Clint rested his forehead on Natasha's sternum, listening to her beating heart. Gently, he pressed his lips to the skin showing under her top before climbing off of her. "We need to get ready," he stated, tugging his shirt off and throwing it into the laundry basket beside the walk-in wardrobe.

Natasha nodded her agreement, climbing off of the bed and heading towards the wardrobe. "Do you want me to wear anything specific Baby?" she asked, playing the role of Natalie Smith perfectly.

"How about that little black dress of yours? The one cut off just above your knee?" he replied from the bedroom, easily changing into his black dress shirt and pants.

"The strapless one with the red belt?"

"Yeah, that one. You've those red heels to go with it."

Natasha smirked at the memory of the last time she wore said heels. Tied to the end of their bed, bent over with her legs spread. And Clint tortured her by keeping her on the edge until she begged him to make her his again.

"Anything else my Sir?" she asked as she applied her make-up, light enough to not be too suggestive but also dark enough to be seductive for her lover only. She brushed her hair to settle over her left shoulder, just the way her Hawk liked it.

"I'll think of something Babe."

Natasha smiled at that, stepping into the red heels. Once she had them on, she took her dress and pulled it on. She smirked as the black fabric hugged her curves perfectly for Clint's eyes to notice every detail. Biting her bottom lip, the red-haired beauty walked out of the wardrobe to find her lover reclining on the bed, dressed in all black except for his red tie that was yet to be done. And it made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Natalie, you look stunning," Clint greeted as he got off the bed and walked over to her. Gently, he placed his hand on her cheek and guided her to look him in the eye.

"Can Sir zip me up?" she purred, grinning as she saw his eyes darken in response.

"Please," he murmured hoarsely, grinning smugly as she turned in front of him, presenting him with her porcelain pale back. Pressing his lips to her bare shoulder, Clint ran his fingers along her spine before slowly pulling the zipper up until it reached it's destination between the bottom of Natasha's shoulder blade. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Handsome," she purred lovingly as she twisted her head to look at him. "You have us in matching colours," she noted, smirking at him knowingly.

"I want everyone to know you're mine," he explained even though he didn't need to.

"Always yours Baby," she replied simply. Then she began to do his tie for him. "Will you dance with me at dinner?" she murmured as she pressed her lips to his just as she finished doing his tie.

"Of course Baby."

* * *

Natasha smiled as she let Clint guide her across the dancefloor, the archer easily following her lessons a few weeks back when she had taught him several different dance styles. Especially the tango.

"You're getting better at the tango," she whispered as she cocked her head to give him more access to her neck.

"I thought I was already good at the tango."

"At the horizontal tango, more that good. As for the actual dance, you're getting better."

**"Oi, lovebirds, I **_**do not **_**need to hear the details of your sex life," **Coulson interrupted over the comms. **"Don't you two have something more important to be discussing? Like the mission. And finding the mark."**

Natasha and Clint smirked at the obvious discomfort of their handler. And the red-head decided that they should be allowed to cause him more discomfort. "Baby, how about tonight we give our French neighbours something to think about. I'm thinking about something similar to the last time I wore these red heels."

Clint's smirk grew as he realised his lover's plan. "Mmmm. Definitely. Tying you to the bed and keeping you on edge until you beg me to take you.'

**"Oh for fuck sake guys. Come on. I don't need to hear about your sex life. That's not fair."**

"Baby, did you hear that? Do you hear somebody complaining about our sex life because he doesn't have one."

**"Natasha Romanoff, that was a low blow. That was just low."**

"Honey, I agree. Who has the right to give out to us about discussing how we want to make love when we want?"

**"Barton, don't you start too. I get it that you two want to get back at me for the Mr and Mrs Smith thing but dissing my love life isn't fair."**

"Baby, I could let you take me right now I'm that wet just thinking of the last time I was wearing these heels."

"Mmmm, Babe, if you're not careful I'll leave you on edge all night before taking you."

**"Okay, that's it. Shut the fuck up. I get it. You're only trying to mess with my head. But no need to diss my love life while you're at it."**

"Coulson, fuck off," Clint stated, making Natasha giggle into his neck.

**"I'm going."**

"Thank god for that," Natasha mumbled before freezing as she recognised two people she thought she would never see again. And then she pulled away from Clint and ran out onto the terrace balcony of the hotel.

Clint frowned in concern and quickly followed his lover out onto the terrace, fining her curled up against the far wall.

"Nat, Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he caught up with his lover, taking her in his arms and holding her close as she shook in his arms.

"... They're here. They've found me."

"Baby, whose found you? Tell me what's wrong?"

"My old trainers. They're here. The Red Room is here."

Clint took Natasha's face in his left hand and guided her to look at him. "I won't let them hurt you Nat. But I need to know which of your trainers are the ones here."

"The main two... Alexei Shostakov and Ivan Petrovitch"

**Sorry, I thought I had updated this yesterday. Obviously not. So sorry for the delay. And sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Guest: Sorry, thought I had this updated yesterday.**

**Narnia Addict****: Thank you, I'm honoured that you think so well about my plot and its inclusion. This is set 2006/ 2007 so three/four years before Iron Man 2. Book 2 will be set during IM2, Thor and Avengers. Book 3 will be from post-Avengers and pre-Captain America 2 and up until just after CA2. And I've decided there will possibly be a fourth book. As for your question about the situation of them in a relationship, this mission in Paris has them in it ;) Hope you enjoyed Ch. 1 of the mission :-)**

**RaeAnneCaboosey****: I hope you enjoyed the first bit :-) **

**Skyler Mist****: Could they not be? :-) Thank you :-) Phil will have more to add. As he always does :-) Hope you enjoyed this :-) **

**M.G Fisher****: I'm starting on the **_**inside joke **_**we have. Hope this was just as good :-)**

**TheQueenofErynLagasryn**

**Hope this chapter was good**

**JuliaAurelia****: Thank you :-). I had to include that part, just to show how important Natasha is to Clint. And it will play a key part in a later chapter ;) And yes, Clint had to be c****ock-blocked by ****Coulson. I just had to :-) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the mission :-) And thank you :-) **

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon****: Thank you :-). Hope this was a good chapter :-) **


	13. In which Clint comforts Natasha

**Chapter Eleven: In which Clint comforts Natasha  
**

* * *

_"No!" Natalia screamed as Alexei let the whip come lashing down on her bare back. And again. And again. It was her seventh punishment today. And it wasn't near finished._

_"You little bitch!" Can you not follow a single damn order! You were ordered to kill all of the Drakov family! You failed! Again!" Alexei roared, whipping her back harder. "Now you'll take your beating! Then I'm going to fuck you like the little bitch you are!"_

_Natalia whimpered but would not give the red-haired male behind her the pleasure of hearing her scream. Not even when he raped her..._

* * *

Clint froze at Natasha's words, his heart rate quickening as white-hot rage poured through his body. The bastards who hurt his love were in the fucking hotel. He was fumming. No, that was not the right word to describe his mood. His rage.

Natasha took a deep breath before burying her face in the crook of Clint's neck. She was still shaking. She was reliving a memory of both a hard, dark mission and a severely dark punishment. She closed her eyes and let her lover hold her close, taking comfort in the archer's arms.

Suddenly, Clint brought one hand up to his earpiece. "Coulson, come in."

_**"Agent Barton, what's wrong?"**_

"I want eyes on Alexei Shostakov aka _Red Guardian _and Ivan Petrovitch. They're in the same hotel we are."

_**"Are you sure? Barton, did they see you?"**_

"No but Natasha spotted them. No sign of our mark yet. But I can guess that he's working with Petrovitch and Shostakov."

_**"Fuck it! We're on it. How the fuck did the Recon team not notice this?!"**_

"Coulson, find out who exactly was on that Recon team. I want to know if there's a mole."

Clint's words made Natasha look up at him in surprise. And then she noticed the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when he beat Reynolds brain dead. "Clint?" she whispered hoarsely.

Clint looked down at Natasha, his eyes immediately softening when he saw the frightened look in his lover's eyes. Because of his rage. The rage targeted at the men who raped and abused her for years. He stroked her face lovingly before pecking her lips tenderly. "I love you, Nat," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Clint," she whispered, knowing the FBI were only following them in the bedroom.

_**"On it. Fury and Hill have been informed. The only ones you will have contact with the remainder of this mission is Fury, Hill and myself."**_

"Copy that, Coulson. Natasha and I will contact you if there's any more trouble. Or we find our mark," Clint replied while continuing to hold Natasha close to him. The archer brought his hand down and brushed a few stray strands off Natasha's face. "What's the game plan, Nat?" he whispered, watching his lover carefully.

Natasha's lips formed a thin line as she thought through every plan she had calculated upon receiving the info on their mark. "Find the mark. Confirm whether or not he is working with Petrovitch and Shostakov. Interrogate him. Terminate him," she listed simply, knowing her partner would be able to fill in the gaps.

"Okay," he agreed, smirking at the thoughts running through his head. "What about when we get back to our room?"

Natasha returned his smirk before leaning in and purring in his ear, "Master, I want you to take full control of me. I'm yours."

Clint growled at Natasha's words, knowing the red-head knew the exact right words to start him off. Suddenly, he pulled her body close, moving her so she was straddling him. He placed his hands on her ass possessively, smirking when he watched her eyes darken with desire. "I have a lot of plans for us tonight, Baby."

The red-head smirked at her lover, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing her Hawk would understand what she was referring to.

Clint smiled against her lips, whispering, "Anytime, Baby," in reply.

Suddenly, Coulson returned over the comma. _**"S.T.R.I.K.E. team Delta, you two are not going to believe me when I say this."**_

"What's wrong, Coulson?" Natasha replied, frowning as she noted the worry in their handler's voice.

_**"Müller's date is none other than Yelena Belova. His wife of three years."**_

Natasha groaned at the name, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Clint's. "This day just keeps getting better," she mumbled sarcastically.

Clint frowned before beginning to stroke her face comfortingly. "Baby?"

_**"Natasha, if you want to pull out of this mission, you can. No one will say anything."**_

"No. I'll finish this mission. The Red Room doesn't control me anymore," the red-head replied, leaning into Clint's hand.

_**"Understood. Müller and Belova are heading back to their room. Petrovitch and Shostakov have left for now."**_

Natasha and Clint shared a look before standing up. "We're heading back to our room. We're going to keep cover for now," Clint stated, watching Natasha smirk at his implied statement.

_**"Don't start this again, Barton. I do not need to hear what the two of you have planned."**_

"No, Phillip. We make it up as we go," Natasha replied instead, making the suit groan in response.

_**"I'm fucking muting the comms when you get into your room."**_

"We love you too, Uncle Phil," Clint retorted sarcastically.

_**"Go fuck yourselves."**_

"That's what we plan on doing, Phillip."

_**"I walked myself into that one, didn't I?"**_

"Yes."

* * *

Natasha smiled as Clint washed her make-up from her face, the two relaxing in the bathroom en-suite. The archer suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. Natasha smiled before gasping as he started sucking on her skin.

"Master," she smirked as she moved her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck.

"Yes, Natalie," he whispered against her skin, moving up her neck.

The red-head only moaned, not knowing what words to use to describe what she wanted.

"Do you want me?" he whispered, as if reading her mind.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Yeah? Maybe I will let you have me. Maybe not. Depends on if you're a good girl."

Then pulled her off the closed toilet seat, turning her around and pulling her dress zipper down. Natasha smirked as she caught his eyes in the mirror, allowing the dress to fall and pool around her ankles.

Clint grinned when he realised Natasha was wearing any panties. As well as reminding him that she didn't need to wear a bra because of the bodice of the dress. "Tut tut, Natalie. Such a naughty girl," he whispered in her ear as he trailed one of his hands around so it rested on her mound. "And you're already wet for me, Baby."

Natasha gasped as Clint began to finger her, moving his middle finger ever so slowly inside her. "Oh God," she moaned, tossing her head back against his shoulder. "Please. Master."

Clint grinned, keeping his eyes locked on the image in the mirror. And then a dirty thought came into his mind. Slowly, he pulled his finger from inside her, causing the red-head to whine at the loss. The archer quickly stripped himself of his clothing except for his boxers and tie. He slowly loosened the tie and took it off, then placed it around Natasha's neck instead. The red silk rested in between her firm but soft breasts, making the twenty-seven-year-old smirk at the sight.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, watching her green eyes deepen with pure desire and love.

Natasha bit her bottom lip, waiting for Clint to give her the go-ahead to move. "Leave the heels on," he ordered softly before taking her hand and leading her out to the bedroom. Leading her to the bed, the archer took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Standing in front of him, Natasha watched as Clint leaned forward and pressed his lips to her stomach. The red-head's breath caught in her throat at the sweet gesture. But it was where he kissed her that had her mind reeling.

Before she could voice the various thoughts running through her mind, Clint stood up and moved behind her. "Baby, are you ready for me?" he teased as he slid his hand between her legs, running the tips of his fingers along her slit, feeling just how ready she was for him.

"Fuck. Mmmm. Master," Natasha gasped, forcing herself to moan _master _instead of _Clint._ She wouldn't compromise their covers by the lack of self-control.

Clint grinned and brought his free hand to cup one of her breasts. "Tut tut, Nat," he poured in her ear as he nibbled playfully on the shell of her ear. "Such a naughty girl. So wet. Is that all for me? Or because of me?"

Natasha took a chance with her next words. Mainly because she had never been truly vocal in their sex life. Well, with the dirty talk aspect. "Yes, Master. I'm so wet for you. I was practically soaking during dinner at the thoughts of you burying your cock deep in my cunt."

Clint growled at her words, grinding his still covered erection against her ass. "I can feel that. You're so naughty and wet. And mine," he whispered into her ear. "Who do you belong to, Natalie?"

"You. I belong to you, Master."

Clint grinned as he pressed his lips to her pulse point. "Do you want foreplay? Or are you ready to take me?"

"Master, please. No more teasing. I need you," she moaned, gasping as he slid two fingers inside her, teasing her.

"Bend over," Clint ordered as he slipped his boxers off. Natasha did as she was told, bracing her hands on the bed. Her breathing deepened at the thoughts of Clint burying himself inside her.

The archer pumped his cock a few times before stepping forward and pressing the head of his cock against her entrance. When she turned her head and smirked at him seductively over her shoulder, he buried himself inside her with one firm stroke.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped as her lover stilled his movements inside her, allowing her to become adjusted to his length.

Clint leaned down and rested his torso on her back, wrapping one arm around her waist while he brought his other hand to rest on the inside of her thigh. "You like this, Baby? Is this what you want? My cock deep in your cunt?"

"Yes! Fuck, Master, yes. I want you. I need to come around you. For you."

"Oh don't worry, Baby. I plan on making you come all night..."

* * *

Clint watched Natasha sleep peacefully in the bed beside him. She had her head pillowed on his chest, one arm throw over his stomach while she had one of her shapely legs in between his.

They had gone several rounds. He'd taken her from behind. Customary missionary. Cowgirl. In the shower. The adjoining living-room. He'd even tied her up. Now that she was finally asleep, sated and exhausted from their activities, the twenty-seven-year-old didn't want to wake her up.

The archer slowly moved from beneath the red-head, making sure not to jostle her in the process.

Once he was free from his lover's sleep embrace, Clint grabbed his boxers from the floor. Putting them on, he walked over to the balcony door, opening it before stepping outside.

His thoughts were all over the place. On one hand, he wanted to get Natasha the fuck away from Paris and even more-so from her old Red Room trainers. And then he'd go after all three and kill them slowly and painfully. On the other hand, he knew that it was important to complete the mission. Sebastian Müller was a notorious German scientist/ Neo-Nazi. If they didn't deal with him, his human trafficking, prostitution ring and drug running would continue.

The archer was so torn because of his own thoughts, he didn't realise his lover had woken up and followed him out onto the balcony. Slowly, she hugged him from behind, resting her hands on his chest lovingly.

"Baby?" she whispered, knowing from his body language that the archer was planning on what to do.

Clint closed his eyes and leaned his head back so it was resting on Natasha's shoulder. "Hi," he whispered, twisting his head to the side to press his lips to her temple lovingly.

"You okay?" she whispered as Clint turned and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I woke up when I realised you weren't in bed with me. I hadn't felt you get up."

Clint pressed his nose into Natasha's hair. "I want to kill them. I want to find Petrovitch, Shostakov and Belova. Torture them. And then kill them," he confessed as he held her close.

Natasha took a deep breath as she pressed her face against his bare chest. "Please don't tell me you were planning on leaving right now."

Clint frowned, pulling back slightly and cupping Natasha's face. Gently, he pulled her up to look him in the eye. "I'm never. Ever. Leaving you. I made a promise to you. And I have every intention to keep that promise."

Natasha nodded, unable to find the right words. But her partner knew the right actions.

Clint leaned down and kissed her, easily trailing his tongue over her lips. Seeking access. And his lover willingly gave him access.

The archer brought his hands up along Natasha's curves, groaning as he realised that the twenty-one-year-old was wearing his black dress shirt. He slid his hands under the linen and grabbed her ass, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He slowly carried her back into the bedroom, shutting the door being him. Their lips never parted for any other reason other than to breathe. Their previous rounds earlier on had been what one could consider _rough love-making._ But Clint planned to take this time round very slowly, wanting to show his red-haired lover just how much he loves her.

Laying her down on the bed, Clint stripped himself of his boxers before climbing into the bed with Natasha. Bracing himself on his elbows, keeping his weight off of her, the twenty-seven-year-old slowly stripped his shirt from the ex-Russian.

Natasha watched her lover with parted lips, her eyes noting every move he made. Whatever details had been going on in his mind a few minutes ago were no longer taking president in his mind, only thoughts of her. Of them.

The twenty-seven-year-old leaned down and pressed his lips to her sternum, wet butterfly kisses along her pale skin. Any time he passed one of her scars, the archer pressed longer kisses to them. He was fully intending to draw this out.

Gently, he began to make his way up to Natasha's breasts, pressing his lips along the swell of each mound. And then he wrapped his lips around her right nipple, sucking on it like a hungry infant. Once he decided that it was hard enough, Clint switched to her other nipple, treating it with the same care as its twin.

Natasha moaned softly at Clint's ministrations, bringing one hand up to scrap her nails tenderly over the archer's scalp. Just the way he liked it. The red-head gasped as she felt her lover bring his left hand between her legs, gently running his fingers along her slit, his thumb brushing her clit.

Sliding one finger inside her, Clint grinned as Natasha gasped and moaned at the sensations he was giving her. He kept his thumb brushing her clit in circles, helping to drive her towards his orgasm. Suddenly, Clint claimed her lips hungrily as he added a second, then a third finger inside her. He knew from the telltale shaking of her thighs that she was close to her orgasm. And with her orgasm, often came the cry of his name.

Natasha moaned into Clint's mouth, her whole body shaking from pleasure. They continued to kiss softly as the archer continued to pump his two fingers inside her slowly.

Gently, Clint pulled his fingers out of Natasha only to take his length in his hand and position himself at her entrance. Breaking the kiss, the two caught their breath before the archer buried himself inside her slowly. The couple moaned loudly in pleasure at the twenty-seven-year-old's actions.

Taking her small hands in his much larger ones, Clint interlaced their fingers lovingly as he continued to slid into her. Their lips met languidly as they moved together, coaxing yet another orgasm from the other...

* * *

Clint smiled as he pressed his lips to the crown of Natasha's hair, smiling as she hummed contently against his chest. He almost froze as the red-head began to trace the several burn marks from his father's cigarettes but knowing it was his lover, he quickly relaxed under her touch.

Knowing that her lover was still getting use to her touching his chest and shoulder blades, Natasha remembered a saying she read a while back. Leaning up to look at him, she stroked his face lovingly before pecking his lips tenderly. "Baby, no matter how imperfect your flaws are, you'll always be the perfect person to someone. And you are perfect to me."

* * *

**Guess what guys... I'm not dead! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I was on holidays and working and I'm just really sorry. And I promise to make the next chapter extra steamy, drama-filled and stuffed with Coulson humour :-) **

**Also, this - No matter how imperfect your flaws are, you'll always be the perfect person to someone - is a quote from **_**Anurag Prakash Ray**_**.**

**Thank you to everyone following this story, everyone who made this story a favourite and everyone who left nice reviews :-) I love you guys and thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it :-) **

**But firstly to the guest reviewer who left this review on the 3rd of August - YOU ARE A FUCKIN DISGRACE TO WOMEN EVERYWHERE FOR BASING A STORY ON THAT SEXIST CRAP! HOW THE FUCK IS CHRISTIAN GREY ROMANTIC?! BDSM IS ABUSE :'( I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE - I'm sorry you suffered abuse in a BDSM roleplay, but from my own experience with my boyfriend, it is not abuse if done in a safe and consensual manner. I'm sorry that your sexual partner was not the type of person my boyfriend is. Secondly, if you were abused, then you should have common sense to realise that your review is actually verbal abuse. Anyone with common sense would know that. Thirdly, putting words in my mouth is, in your words, **_**a fuckin' disgrace to women everywhere.**_** I don't recall every saying that Christian Grey was romantic. I do recall, though, saying in the summary of this story that **_**it's like Fifty Shades of Grey. **__**But it's not.**_** So thanks but no thanks. I don't appreciate someone saying shit like you said in that review. I know everyone is allowed their own opinion but flaming people's work is sad and disgraceful. Just became you don't like something doesn't mean everyone else has to be just like you. So don't bother reading any of my stories, if you're too much of a coward to leave such a review without logging in. Rant over.**

**To everyone who left such nice reviews;**

**Guest 4th August: I'm so so sorry for the late update, I hope this was worth it.**

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was amazing :-) Clint gets even more protective ;) Mr & Mrs Smith reference just couldn't be left out, specially with Coulson in the mix ;) And there'll be a lot of sexy times too ;)**

**NatalieAva: I updated as soon as I could :-) **

**wwerko: well, you don't need FSOG to read this :-). I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :-) **

**may: I updated as soon as I could :-) **

**21stquinnguest: I updated as soon as I could :-) **

**RaeAnneCaboosey: Yup, Clintasha are most definitely in love. And Phil deserved what he got ;) And I updated as soon as I could :-) **

**beverlie4055: I'm glad you love it :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: Yup, Nat's in for a rough mission. Well, for a while anyways. And yes, Coulson deserved that little dig :-) I just couldn't resist :-) And I agree. Clint is Natasha's soulmate :-) I updated as soon as I could :-) And thanks for pointing out the grammar issue, auto-complete is turned on :/**

**Lady Blackhawk of Arendelle: It oh is right... He did :-) **

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Yeah, oh no...**

**Precious93: Thanks hun, I'm glad you love it :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thank you :-) And yes, the Red Room is already here but there's a twist. And that's all I'll say for now. ;)**

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon: Yeah, Homicidal Barton is one of the biggest understatements of the year :-) Thank you :-) Yes, poor Coulson but he deserved it ;) Yes, he does but that's later on. I'm trying to match it with the MCU timeline :-) **


	14. Round One-BlackHawk vs the Red Room Pt1

**Chapter Twelve: Round One - BlackHawk vs the Red Room (Part 1)**

Clint smirked as he watched Natasha yawn and stretch as she fully regained her sleep-relaxed muscles. She was like a cat, purring as he stroked his fingers along the trail of her spine. The red-head was stretched out, basically, on top of him. Her face nestled in the crook of his neck. Her right hand resting over his heart while the other rested on his right hip. Her left leg was drawn up over his right thigh and her right leg was in between his. The archer was content to just lay like that for the remainder of the day, hidden beneath the white hotel sheets with his lover. And it seemed she felt the same way.

"I don't want to get up," the twenty-one-year-old mumbled against her Hawk's chest, her eyes still closed. She was comfortable where she lay. Although, when she thought about it, anywhere was comfortable when she had Clint as her pillow.

"Either do I, Baby," he whispered, turning his head to press his lips to her forehead lovingly. "Good morning," he whispered, smiling as she raised her head and kissed him softly.

"Now it is," she whispered, smiling against his lips. She gasped and moaned as her lover slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Slowly, he rolled them over so he was on top of her, easily dominating their make-out session. The red-head brought her hands to his neck, trailing her fingers through the stray strands she found there.

"Want you, Baby," he mumbled when he broke the kiss, moving his mouth to suck on her pulse point. That always made her putty in his hands,

"You have me," she replied, her body easily relieving its control to her lover. "Yo know you have me," she added, arching her body into his touch.

"You belong to me, Nat," he whispered, moving his hands over her very, _very _sensitive breasts. As the gleam of his fake wedding ring caught his eye, the archer couldn't help but wish that it was real.

Natasha could only nod in response, her mind too focused on not moaning _Clint. _After the progress they had made over the past two days since she spotted two of her Red Room trainers, the red-head did not want to compromise all their hard work. They had gotten info from several key members of Müller's inner circle, their eyes too focused on Natasha as they spoke to Clint.

Clint suddenly leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it playfully. The twenty-seven-year-old spent equal amount of time on each of her nipples. He continued his actions of teasingly running his tongue over each nipple before leisurely scraping his teeth over the erect areolas.

Natasha grabbed on the hairs on the nape of Clint's neck, trying to guide him to where she wanted. But the archer's upper body strength was greater in their current position. He slowly began to make his way down her body, taking each gasp and moans of '_Oh God' _and '_Please, Baby'_ as he went. At each of her scars, he pressed his lips harder against her skin, sucking deep love marks into her skin.

Clint finally made his way to the apex of Natasha's thighs, slowly pushing her legs apart so he had access to the most intimate part of his lover's body. Using his left hand, he trailed his fingers over her clit, smiling as she moaned her approval at his actions.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her lower lips, teasingly sliding his tongue along her slit. His actions earned one of Natasha's hands to his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as she tugged on his hair. Feeling merciful, he pushed two fingers inside her while he attacked her clit with his teeth and lips.

Natasha groaned as she let Clint work her body the way only he knew how. He moved two, now three fingers inside her. "Oh. Fuck!' she moaned when her lover sucked on her clit. Her free hand grabbed onto the sheets, her nails almost tearing through the linen.

Clint grinned as he tugged on her clit with his teeth, making Natasha cry out in pleasure. She was close now. Panting and gasping, she caressed the spot under his right ear in an attempt to make him give her her release.

Sucking on her clit, the archer decided that it was time to stop his teasing. He crooked his fingers against her G-spot. When he saw the quivering in her legs, Clint pulled his lips from her cunt and claimed her lips hungrily. The red-head moaned as she tasted herself on her lover's lips before he moved his fingers against her G-spot, sending her into a powerful orgasm.

Clint swallowed her screams of pleasure as she came all over his hand. Their lips met slowly as he continued to pump his fingers inside her, drawing out her orgasm. Slowly, he broke the kiss, using his teeth to tug on her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"I think you liked that, Baby," he teased, moving his lips to her pulse point, sucking on the skin there teasingly and making her toes curl in pleasure. Running her tongue along her pale neck, he grinned when she shuddered in pleasure in his arms. "Do you want more, Baby?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. I want you. Please," Natasha almost begged as she trailed one hand over his chest while her other hand cradled his head against her neck. "Please."

Clint grinned and pulled Natasha on top of him. Sitting up against the headboard, he moved them so the red-head was straddling him. She caught his lips in a soft kiss as she lowered herself on top of him, the two moaning in mutual ecstasy as he filled her to the hilt.

"Oh fuck," she moaned against his lips as she slowly began to grind his cock inside her cunt. She groaned as he moved his hands to her ass, helping her get into rhythm. She brought her own hands down, interlacing her fingers with his as they moved.

Clint groaned against Natasha's lips as they moved together. They kissed softly, their tongues meeting in a slow sensual dance. He loved it when they made slow love together, just holding each other with their lips and tongues entangled in a dance.

And as they came together, crying out in pleasure, the archer thought of it as something he planned on including into their lives until the day he died...

* * *

Clint stroked his hand through Natasha's long, wavy red hair as they lay in the bed, recovering their energy. She had her head pillowed on his chest while her arms and legs were in a similar position to that of earlier that morning.

"Mmmm... we need to get up," he whispered, knowing that they had to make their move now if they wanted this mission to go to plan.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed, slowly climbing off of him, taking the sheet with her. She strutted over to the bathroom door and, slowly turning her head to look at him with a seductive smirk, she dropped the towel. "Aren't you going to join me, Master?" she purred. Clint was quickly out of the bed and with his lover in the shower, _not _getting clean. And they were just a little late to the dining-room.

* * *

Natasha smirked as she let Clint drag her out of the dining-room, playing their cover perfectly. He shoved her up against the wall and attacked her neck hungrily. No one would suspect their next actions.

When she was certain there was no one following them, she tugged on Clint's collar, signalling that they were in the clear. He gently let her down so she could unlock Müller's hotel room. Which she did so easily.

Once they were inside, Natasha found Müller's laptop. She watched her partner check for any cameras or mics. Finding none he headed over to her as she started up the laptop. "I'm going to check out the place and make sure we're not being watched," he informed her, leaning down and pecking her lips softly.

"Be careful out there," she told him, making him smile at her as he pulled away.

"Aren't I always?" Her answering raised eyebrow was all of the answer he needed.

* * *

Natasha smirked as she easily unlocked Müller's computer. The man may be married to the _Pale Little Spider _but he had a lot to learn about keeping secrets.

"Anything interesting on the laptop?" Clint asked as he re-entered the room, the archer having made sure that they were not being watched.

"Yup. The idiot has everything he does on the hard drive on this. He won't know what hits him when S.H.I.E.L.D. strikes him."

"Knew there was another reason why I love you," he said as he kissed her chastely before making his way to the window.

"It's not just our sex life that keeps you interested so," the red-head teased, smirking when Clint turned to look at her with an affronted face.

"I can't believe you just said that," he stated, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. "You know that I'm not with you just for your body, right?"

Natasha smiled and nodded, leaning forward to press her lips against his. "I know. I love you too," she whispered just as the laptop beeped, signalling that all the contents had been copied onto the memory stick.

"Is it just me or did this part of the mission seem a bit too easy?" Clint whispered as he watched Natasha delete all the evidence that she had been on the laptop before she took the memory stick out.

"Not just you," she replied before they both frowned at the sudden noise of somebody opening the main door of the hotel room. Taking his partner's hand in his, the archer led the red-head to the bathroom and shut the door. Seconds later, they heard the voices of none-other-than Yelena Belova and Sebastian Müller.

"Süße, what is the problem?" Müller's voice sounded from the bedroom.

"Мой дорогой муж, you are the fucking problem. I told you to be careful."

"Yelena, what are you on about? Nobody has anything on us. Why are you so worried all of a sudden?"

"That is where you are wrong, Sebastian. Alexei and Ivan found out that your so-called loyal inner circle has been spilling your secrets to none-other-than _the Black Widow _and _Hawkeye._ Who work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That is impossible. The only people who my men have been talking to, other than us, is to an Irish-American couple."

"By any chance were their names, Oscar Smith and his wife, Natalie?"

"... Ja..."

"Вы идиот."

"Yelena, what are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago."

A sudden cry began to ring out but was cut short. Clint and Natasha shared a look; Yelena had obviously put an end to her so-called husband.

"Ivan, I've dealt with problem 1. Has Alexei found problems 2 & 3?"

The two assassins waited until they heard Yelena respond, Clint's hand tightening around Natasha's protectively.

"Fuck. How did he lose them? He was supposed to get into the F.B.I.'s room, steal the tapes and find them. How did he mess that up?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her partner when he smirked beside her. '_I already got the tapes,_' he signed, making the red-head bite her lip to stiffle her laugh.

'_Good idea,_' she replied just as they heard Yelena get more frustrated.

"That идиот is gonna fuck up this mission! He's too obsessed with getting Romanova under him again to do anything properly!"

Natasha had to physically stop Clint from moving at Yelena's comment. The archer was already fuming at the thoughts someone thought they could have _his _Natasha. She frowned at him, silently telling not to do anything. Yet. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently begging her to let him go after the bastards (and the bitch).

'_Later,_' she signed as they heard Yelena leave the room.

"I'm gonna fucking kill those fucking little b-..." Clint started ranting but was cut off by Natasha's lips on his. He pulled her closer, trying to deepen the kiss but the red-head knew that they couldn't get carried away.

"Later," she whispered as she pulled away. Clint took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding his agreement. When she saw he was back in control of his emotions, Natasha led him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There, they found Müller in a pool of his own blood, his throat cut clean open.

"You know, I think they mixed your codename and Belova's codename up," Clint joked, making Natasha raise an eyebrow at him. Smirking, he continued, "You know an actual black widow kills her mate after they've had sex. Or when they decide that their mate is no longer useful. Belova just killed her husband when he became no longer useful. And I'm still alive, being your partner. I just th-..."

Natasha cut him off with a quick, hard punch to the shoulder. "You're hilarious, Barton," she mumbled, shaking her head at her lover.

"What? It's ironic, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Clint," she warned, glaring at her partner halfheartedly. He continued to smirk before turning to look at the corpse of Müller.

"Well this fucks up our plans on interrogating the bastard," the archer stated, making Natasha snort her agreement.

"You don't say? We should head to the car. Petrovitch and Shostakov have made us."

"Let's go."

* * *

They had just gotten to the car when suddenly, bullets began to rain down on them.

"Who the fuck is shooting at us?!" Natasha shouted over the bullets as both she and Clint dived down to avoid being hit.

Clint shook his head, trying to catch a reflection of their attackers. "Don't know! But I can guess!"

Nodding at each other, they took the small break in the attack to return fire in the direction the bullets had come from. "We're gonna be here for a while," the red-head noted to her partner. And she was more than right...

* * *

"Get Coulson on the line!" Natasha shouted over the sound of the bullets as the two kept cover from their attackers.

"An extraction plan?!"

"We never have one, Clint!"

"No, we leave that for Coulson to decide on!"

"No wonder he's always complaining of headaches!"

Clint couldn't help but smirk at that. Raising his hand to his ear, he switched the comm. link to their handler. "Coulson, we have a problem."

_**"Barton, there's always a problem when you're involved."**_

"This time, it wasn't him."

"Thanks, Nat. I love your support."

_**"Wait, Romanoff, what type of problem is it?"**_

"Petrovitch and Shostakov made us. Belova slit Müller's throat before we could get to him."

_**"Shit. Now, yes, that is what I would call a problem."**_

"Problem? That's a fucking understatement, Coulson."

_**"Barton, I know that. You know that. Romanoff knows that. Do you feel better now that you've stated the obvious?"**_

Natasha raised an eyebrow and shook her head; no need to use valuable time arguing with their handler. "Any ideas? They've already rained four rounds of automatic bullets on us."

_**"See? This is why I have a problem against you two going into missions without an extraction plan."**_

"Where's the fun in an extraction plan?" she quipped, making her partner chuckle beside her.

_**"You two are going to be the death of me..."**_

Suddenly they heard one of their attackers call out making Clint and Natasha frown at each other, "So, Natalia, are you ready to come home?"

* * *

** Oh my god, thank you guys so much for all your support. 102 reviews?! Just, wow. And can't put it into words how happy I am to receive this much support :-) Let alone, 26 favs, 53 followers and over 2,700 views. I love you guys x x x**

**Oh and apologies for the translations, my German is fairly rusty and my Russian is poor. So sorry.**

**To answer the reviews for the last chapter;**

**wwerko: I've updated :-). Hope it was worth it :-) **

**ClintashaScarlettFan: What can I say, these two rabbits have a unique way of letting him comfort her ;) Nothing happens, much, on this mission. That's all I'm revealing. They do still have to deal with Budapest and Saõ Paulo plus several other missions as well... ;)**

**Precious93: Thanks Hun, I hope the email I sent you didn't reveal too much of the plan ;)**

**stquinnguest: Thanks, S, I love you too :-) You're welcome :-) I hope this was worth the wait :-) **

**Maddie Barton-Romanoff: Thank you, I hope you continue to like it :-) And thank you for the compliment :-) **

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Thank you :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thanks :-) Yup, more action to follow too :-) And yes, several twists to be included :-) **

**agentromanoffblackwidow: Thanks :-) Oh, and both Clint and Natasha will have a lot of things to do... But there's a few twists involved ;)**

**sherimi: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: I am so sorry that I left for over three weeks :( Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was excellent :-) Clint's speech? What can I say, it was needed for Clintasha fluff :-) The love scenes will be getting spicier later on as well - and the mental images will be there too ;) The plot is only starting and will be including several little twists ;) And Coulson will continue to be a joy :-) Thank you for pointing out the grammar mistakes, I'll fix them up in a while :-) As for the a-holes, I won't pay them any real attention, just acknowledge the fact we were all made to agree to disagree :-) Hope this new chapter was worth it :-) **

**beverlie4055: I hope this was excellent too :-) **


	15. Round One-BlackHawk vs the Red Room Pt2

**Chapter Thirteen: Round One - BlackHawk vs The Red Room (Part 2)**

_"So, Natalia, are you ready to come home?"_

"Which of those bastards said that?" Clint asked, the angry, bloodthirsty gaze returning to his eyes.

"Alexei," Natasha whispered as she ducked again. "The bastard's obsessed," she added, returning fire.

"Obsessed would be an understatement!" Clint shouted, thanking whatever God that actually existed that he had been able to retrieve his bow from inside the car. He fired two consecutive arrows in the direction of the Red Room agents before pulling Natasha under him as he detonated the explosives.

"Come on!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand and they both ran towards the fire escape.

_**"Barton, Romanoff, I have a helicopter en-route to the roof of Grand Hotel Magenta Paris. Get your asses over there now."**_

"Copy that, Coulson. Plan?" Clint replied, the archer already deciding on his own.

_**"New ammunition ready if needed."**_

"Roger that, Coulson. E.T.A.: ten minutes," Natasha noted, checking her watch.

* * *

Clint led Natasha up to the roof, the two running as quickly as possible up the second fire escape stairs they had used that day. The two assassins burst out onto the roof, finding Coulson and the helicopter waiting for them.

"Get on Tasha!" Clint shouted, letting go of her hand as he grabbed the new quiver Phil had ready for him.

"What are you doing?!" Natasha replied, looking at her lover throw the strap of the new quiver over his shoulder while also looking like he had a new mission.

"I'm going after them!" he confessed, making his lover's breathing and heart stop in fear.

"What?!" she shouted, unable to comprehend what her lover had just said.

"I'm going after those three pricks! You're getting on that helicopter with Phil!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Natasha shouted over the noise of the repellers of the helicopter. Her hand stayed on Clint's bicep, refusing to let the archer go.

"I'm not asking you, Tasha!" he replied, making Natasha pause in surprise. "I need to know that you're okay! So get on the damn copter!"

"I can't lose you!" she screamed, not budging from her spot. "I'm not letting those bastards take you away from me as well!"

Clint saw the tears streaming down Natasha's face, the rain not even hindering his eyesight. Suddenly, he cupped the red-head's cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips, putting all of his feeling for her into the kiss. Pulling away, he looked her straight in the eye. "You're not going to lose me, Tasha. I promise you," he stated, his voice loud enough to be heard over the repellers.

"Clint, please don't do this! You don't have to prove anything!"

"I know that! But I'm not going to let those bastards hurt you again!"

Clint nodded at Phil who wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist and pulled her away from her partner, the red-head kicking and screaming in her handler's grip. Despite her best attempts, the suit had trapped her arms to her side and her bullet wound wasn't helping her.

"Phil, let me go! He's going to get himself killed! Phil!" Natasha screamed as the suit got her onto the helicopter. "Phil! Let me help him!"

"Natasha, calm down! Clint will be fine!" Phil shouted, keeping his hold on the red-head as the pilot took off.

"They have snipers all over the city with Clint as their target! Phil, please!" But the suit was relentless. "Phil, I can't lose him! Please! I need to help him!"

Seeing no other solution to his current problem, Phil grabbed a syringe, filled with a heavy sedative. Making sure Natasha couldn't see what was in his hand - he learned that the hard way, the first time he met her when Clint made a different call - he slid the needle into her vena cava, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

_Coulson hesitantly approached the _Black Widow _as she snarled at the agents who tried to handcuff her. "Ms Romanova, you're under arrest until Director Fury speaks to you. The handcuffs are necessary."_

_The red-head raised an eyebrow at the suit. "You're handing me a weapon if you put those on me," she warned him._

_"Then what do you suggest we do instead?"_

_"I gave Clint... I gave _Hawkeye _my word that I would come quietly. I don't go back on my word."_

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"I trust _Hawkeye._"_

_Phil paused at that. "_You _trust Barton?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"He offered me a way out of Hell. Who was I to deny that chance?"_

_"Then why does Barton have three knife wounds? And you have had an arrow removed from your shoulder?"_

_"That was before he made a different call," she deadpanned._

_Turning to the agent beside him, Phil took a syringe filled with a heavy sedative and turned back to the red-head who immediately began taking steps backwards. Her breathing had deepened, her green eyes wide. She was scared. Terrified, even. Because of the needle._

_"Please, no. Please, don't," she begged, punching Phil in the face when he came too close. The suit shouted out in pain, stumbling backwards while clutching his nose. The sight of the red-head sliding down the wall - for a lack of a better word -cowering from the needle was too much for Clint to handle. The red-head really had gone through Hell if she was that terrified of needles._

_Approaching her slowly, the archer dropped to the ground where Natalia was, gently pulling her into his arms. "Sshh, it's okay. Natalia, it's me, Clint. No one is going to hurt you. I promised you. I'm not going to break that promise. They won't hurt you. I won't let them hurt you. Relax, okay? They're not going to touch you," he whispered into her ear, repeating himself until she calmed down. He knew she wasn't a risk when she buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking deep, calming breaths._

_Every agent on the plane went quiet, staring at the infamous _Black Widow _cower in _Hawkeye's _arms. Natalia had curled herself up against Clint. Noticing her still scared body language, the archer wrapped his strong, steel arms around the red-head protectively, holding her close._

_Looking at every agent there, Clint narrowed his eyes at all of them, including Coulson. "No one is to come near her. And get rid of every syringe. If any of you have a problem, you'll answer to me. With an arrow through an eyeball," he threatened, glaring at Agent Ward who had had the syringe ready for Coulson. "Agent Coulson, you might want to have that nose checked too."_

_Coulson glared at Clint for his last retort with a look that said, 'You think?' "You heard him. Everyone get back to your stations. Leave Agent Barton to deal with Ms Romanova."_

* * *

"You did what?!" Clint shouted, unable to comprehend what Phil had just told him. "You sedated Natasha?! When she has a .50 caliber gunshot wound to the shoulder. Are you fucking serious?!"

_**"Clint, calm down. I removed the bullet myself. I had to sedate her on the helicopter. She was kicking and screaming. She wouldn't caused herself more damage."**_

"Did she see the needle?"

_**"No. I made sure she didn't see it. I learned my lesson the last time."**_

"You're lucky she only broke your nose that day."

_**"Oh shut up."**_

"Phil?"

_**"Yeah, Clint?"**_

"Keep Tasha safe until I get back. And tell her that I love her and I'll see her soon."

_**"I will. Has this 'outside' back-up you called for, arrive yet?"**_

"Yes."

_**"You gonna tell me who this mysterious backup is?"**_

"He may or may not work for the F.B.I."

_**"You called your brother?"**_

"He was already in Paris. And he can hear you."

_**"You didn't -..."**_

"Hi Phil. Little bro here still wrecking your head?"

_**"Charles Bernard Barton. To what do I owe the pleasure of listening to both Bartons?"**_

"It's Barney, not Charles. Barney."

_**"Clint, Natasha's gonna kill you."**_

"I'll make it up to her when I get back."

_**"Don't you fucking start dissing my love life again, Barton! Don't you fucking start!"**_

Both brothers started laughing at that, leaving the suit to realise he had just shouted that out in front of several other agents.

_**"Fuck up. Get this over as quickly as possible."**_

"Haha... Yes... Haha... Sir..."

"Oh fuck. I forgot how funny it was when you piss someone off, Clint."

"Shut up, Barney the Dinosaur. We've got some hunting to do."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has supported this story, I'd never have the words to describe how happy and grateful I am for the support :-) Love you guys xxx**

**Thanks to Ashley for helping me with this, I couldn't have finished it without her. Love you Hun :-) **

**Also guys, I have a poll on my page so if you can, will you all take it? I want to see what you guys would like :-) **

**To the seven reviews for the last chapter;**

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Yes. Yes, they are :-) you did call them rabbits ;) And says the one who left her story hanging...? Yes, then this was fair turnaround ;) I updated this as soon as was possible :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thank you M. :-) Was it worth the wait?**

**wwerko: Thank you, thank you, thank you :-) Hope part 2 was worth the wait :-) PS. Update pronto :-) **

**Precious93: Hi. Yes, I ended it there. That's the point of a cliffhanger ;) Yes, I am **_**EVILLLLLLL. **_**:-) Glad you loved it Hun :-) And thank you :-) Hope this was worth the wait :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: Yup, that's how bad it is. I did the evil trick of an author and led you all into a sense of security then... BAMN! The shit hits the fan :-) Phil has a lot of practice of coming up with a BlackHawk extraction plan, so no **_**major **_**worries there ;) And yes, he'll have a migraine after this :-) And don't you start reading my mind as well. Ashley does it enough ;) Thank you, although the next love scene isn't until Ch. 15... Just a hint :-) And finally; YYEEESSSS! No grammar mistakes in Ch. 12 - I'm happy :-) **

**beverlie4055: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :-) **

**Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP: Thanks, love you too :-) **


	16. Round One-BlackHawk vs the Red Room Pt3

**Chapter Fourteen: Round One - BlackHawk vs The Red Room (Part 3)**

_Natalia paused as she let _Hawkeye _led her into his hotel room, the red-head's thoughts immediately went to thinking that the archer was just after a night of pleasure in exchange for saving her life. Sighing, she pulled her top over her head, wincing at her shoulder injury. Barton had already entered the bathroom so she was grateful that he hadn't seen her small moment of weakness. Removing her bra proved to be just as painful but removing her other clothing was much easier._

_Sitting on the bed, Natalia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself. She opened her eyes when she heard Barton re-enter the bedroom, the archer freezing on the spot when he realised that she was stark naked on the bed._

_"Why are you naked?" Clint asked, surprising the red-head._

_"Isn't this why you spared me?" she replied, gesturing to her body._

_"... No..." Clint started as he held up the first aid box in his hands. "I spared you because I know what it's like to be alone," he explained, walking over to his bag and taking out a spare T-shirt._

_"Are you gay or something?" Natalia asked, raising an eyebrow at the twenty-five-year-old as he handed her his spare shirt._

_"Oh believe me, I'm not," he replied, keeping his eyes on her face as she put on the shirt. "You're possibly the most beautiful woman I'll ever have the honour of seeing. But women aren't just objects for men to satisfy their sexual needs. That's what porn is for."_

_Natalia's eyebrow arched further in genuine surprise. "Why don't you just take me to settle our debt? I, personally, hate the thought of owing anyone a debt."_

_"I didn't spare you so that you'd owe me a favour, Ms Romanova," the archer stated are he took a seat beside her and opened the first aid kit. Taking out all the items he would need, he turned to the red-head who was staring at him with a curious stare. "I do agree that not everyone in this life is forgiving. Kind. Caring. But there are people out there who believe in giving others second chances. There are people who genuinely give a shit. Not many, but there is."_

_Natalia kept still as the archer began to clean the several cuts on her face, gently applying the alcohol to the grazes. "Why?" she whispered as he cleaned her lip tenderly._

_Clint frowned in thought but continued to clean her cuts. "Do you know what it's like to be hungry? To feel like the only one who cares is yourself?"_

_"Yes," she breathed, noticing the hurt and sorrowful look in the agent's stormy grey eyes; it was the same look she saw every time she looked in the mirror._

_Clint smiled sadly at her admission. "So do I," was all he said in reply. Once he had cleaned all of her cuts, he paused as he gestured to her injured shoulder. "You'll need to pull the shirt to the side to clean out that shoulder," he stated matter-of-factly._

_Natalia pulled the neckline down over her shoulder so Clint could clean out her shoulder. The red-head kept quiet as he began to stitch her wound close, his movements slow and graceful as he tied the knot on the stitch. Glancing down, she found the archer was quite a good nurse. Frowning as a thought struck her , she lifted her head to look at the agent as he put back the items into the kit. "Stop," she said, placing her hand on his wrist when he was putting away the alcohol and wipes. "Cleaning my cuts is definitely a favour I'm sure you won't mind me repaying," she explained, gesturing towards his own cuts._

_Clint could only raise an eyebrow at the red-head, bemused. Handing her the items, he pulled his own shirt over his head. "Just don't touch me shoulders or my chest," he directed, earning a confused, raised eyebrow. "I have haphephobia," he explained, pointing at the visible scars on his chest. "My drunk, abusive father was a little too trigger-happy with broken bottles, belts and cigarette buds."_

_Natalia had no words to respond to the archer's admission. Instead, she simply began to clean his cuts with the same care and gentleness he had bestowed on her. "You haven't told me your first name," she stated, trying to ease the tension she saw in his shoulders._

_"Clint," he responded, watching her move so gracefully yet so controlled. "I'm not going to hurt you," he added, watching the Russian pause. "I promise. I'm not one for taking advantage of women."_

_"Why should I trust you on that?"_

_"My father abused my mother."_

_Natalia stopped what she was doing to look Clint in the eye. "Okay. I views you're not lying."_

_The archer snorted in reply. "I wish that it didn't have to take that admission to make you believe me."_

_"For what it's worth, Clint, I trust enough to believe you won't hurt me."_

* * *

Natasha glared at everyone who passed her as she made her way through the Parisian S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, heading for her handler's office. She was fuming; first, Clit decides to go on a hunting spree for her ex-trainers the Phil sedates her. She didn't know which of the two she was going to torture and then kill.

Not bothering to knock, the red-head stormed into the office, glaring at her handler. "Hello, Natasha. Can I help you?" he asked calmly, looking up at the angry assassin.

The red-head didn't answer him. Instead, she walked over to the the desk, brought her right hand back and bringing it forward quickly, punched the suit square in the face.

"Fuck! Romanoff!" Phil shouted, bringing his hands up to his broken nose, trying to stop the torrents of blood streaming from his face.

"That's for sedating me," she told him simply before turning on her heel and heading towards the door. "And if you want to be smart," she added, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, "I won't have to come looking for you to find out where Agent Barton is."

Coulson gulped as Natasha left. An angry _Black Widow _was someone only one person was able to negotiate with. The only problem was, that person just happened to be the archer she was looking for.

* * *

_**"Barton, you've pissed off Romanoff."**_

Barney turned to his brother, smirking at him. "Ooohh, _Hawkeye's _actually managed to piss off the _Black Widow._"

Clint glared at his brother before continuing to work on the new arrow set he had been working on. "Define _'angry',_ Phil."

_**"Well, firstly, she's broken my nose. Again. Secondly, she's very **_**- very - **_**quiet and glaring at everyone. Thirdly she warned me that she was not to come looking for me to be told where you are. And, finally, she referred to you as **_**Agent Barton.**_**"**_

Clint stopped at Phil's words. "She... she called me by my title...?"

_**"... Yes."**_

The archer put the arrow heads down and buried his face in his hands. Barney could do nothing but watch his younger brother's walls fall. The thirty-three-year-old watched the twenty-seven-year-old heave tearless breaths as he tried to control himself.

_**"Clint?"**_

"Agent Coulson, I'll contact you when we find Petrovitch, Shostakov and Belova," Clint stated coolly, allowing his _Hawkeye _façade to take its place.

Barney heard Coulson sigh in sympathy and concern for the youngest Barton. _**"Understood, Agent Barton."**_

With that, Clint immediately began to work on his arrow heads, shutting his brother out before he could even began to talk about the younger brother's relationship.

* * *

Phil found Natasha in the gym, destroying a new punching bag with five already lying on the floor, he waited until she was finished her current one before even attempting to get nearer to her; he'd only just had his nose rest, he didn't want another visit to the medical area.

"Agent Coulson, I thought it was only _Hawkeye _who watched me train," Natasha greeted coldly, turning her head to glare at her handler.

"Clint asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he will see you as soon as he gets back," the suit replied calmly.

Natasha's eyes immediately softened at that, the red-head turning her head to rest her forehead against the punching bag. "Is... is he okay?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"Physically, he's fine," Phil started, watching Natasha turn her head to look at him with a questioning frown. "Emotionally, not so much," he added, unspokeningly informing the red-head that he had told the archer just how pissed she was. Is.

"He... I can't lose him, Phil," she almost whispered. Just the thought had her heart shattering. "I can't lose the most important person in my life."

"You're not going to lose him, Natasha. Barton's stubborn. Once he gets a thought in his head, he sticks to it. You should already know this."

"Doesn't stop me from fearing the worst."

"I thought the _Black Widow_ believes that _love is for children._"

Natasha snorted. "The _Black Widow _is a façade. A mask. A symbol," she started, remembering how Clint taught her how to separate _her _and the _Black Widow._ "She's what I wear as my walls when I'm on a mission. But me, Behring that mask... I believe in love. I'm loved. I love. I'm human behind the mask. But only with Clint."

Phil could only standby as Natasha began on her seventh punching bag, the red-head falling into her mission façade in the a sense of her partner.

* * *

_Hawkeye _watched as his brother began to take aim as they saw Petrovitch, Shostakov and Belova enter the warehouse. "Any preferences on who does first?" the older of the two archers asked.

_Hawkeye's _cold, black stare told _Trickshot _all he needed to know. "None. Just make it the most painful experience they've ever had," the twenty-seven-year-old instructed, clicking his own bow open. "Make them wish they were never born."

"Understood," _Trickshot _replied as he let go of the bowstring, letting the explosive arrow fly to the feet of the three Russians. They tried to scatter but were thrown off their feet by the force of the blow.

_Hawkeye _and _Trickshot _quickly descended from their vantage point, attacking their targets before they got back on their feet. _Hawkeye _deflected attacks from both the _Red Guardian _and the _Pale Little Spider, _returning with his own attempts. Firing two arrows, he sent the Russian _Captain America _backwards into the nearby wall while parrying the blonde's scissor kick.

_Trickshot _was busy fighting Petrovitch as the older man shouted orders into his comm. link. The thirty-three-year-old easily began to dominate their fight before the sudden appearance of Red Room agents storming the building.

Distracted by the foot soldiers_, Hawkeye _and _Trickshot _were forced into backing out of their respective fights to defend themselves. But the foot soldiers were quickly and easily put out of their misery by the two brothers.

"They're heading to the roof!" _Trickshot_ shouted as he finished off the last of the foot soldiers. "Go! I'll cover you!"

_Hawkeye _nodded, racing towards the fire escape where the Red Room senior agents had exited through. He quickly made his way up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Bursting out through the door, the archer found his three targets running towards a helicopter. Taking one of his new arrow heads, _Hawkeye _took aim and let it loose. Hitting Belova in the back of her left knee, the blonde let out a blood-curling scream as the electrical currents tore through her body.

"Leave her!" Petrovitch shouted at Shostakov when the red-head turned to his partner. "She's as good as dead now!"

Nodding, the _Red Guardian _boarded the helicopter, leaving his blonde partner screaming and twisting in pain on the floor.

Unable to get a direct hit to either of the men, _Hawkeye _shot another arrow at the back repeller, hitting it easily with a tracker. He sent the signal to _Trickshot _to forward it to Coulson. Turning back to his victim, the archer sent another of his new arrow heads at her when she tried to get up.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him. "I'm gonna find that red-haired whore and I'm gonna make her my bitch," she informed him with a perverted sneer. "And I'll make you watch as I make her scream for me."

_Hawkeye _took all of what Belova said, letting it add fire to his fueling rage. Taking his third custom arrow head, he placed it directly on the small of her back. The electric currents shot through her, causing the _Pale Little Spider _to scream in agony.

"Do you like my new arrows?" _Hawkeye _teased with a bloodthirsty sneer. "I've nicknamed them the _Black Widow_ arrowheads," he continued, circling the blonde, "You don't realise they're there until it's too late for you to stop the inevitable."

"вы чертовски укол!" she screamed at him. "I'll kill you! I'll tie you up and make you watch Natalia bleed to death! And then I'll kill you!"

Clint chuckled darkly at her words. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Because you'll be in Hell when I leave," he informed her with an evil smirk.

Belova looked up at the archer in fear. "What do you mean?" she asked as she watched him send a message to someone. "What are you planning?"

Instead of responding, _Hawkeye _notched an arrow as he stepped onto the ledge before pressing a button on his quiver, activating the electric currents of the three arrows. "I've decided to be judge, jury and executioner for you, Petrovitch and Shostakov," he told her as she screamed in complete agony at the pain coursing through her body.

Turning, _Hawkeye _checked his surroundings before turning to face the screaming blonde. "Увидимся в аду сука!" he shouted, releasing the arrow as he jumped off the edge and onto the ramp of the Quinjet _Trickshot_ had ready for him.

* * *

Clint nodded at Phil as he entered headquarters, meeting his handler at the main entrance. "Yelena Belova aka the _Pale Little Spider _has been terminated," he stated just as Natasha entered. The archer looked his lover, trying to get a read on her but was only met with the cold, dark mask of the _Black Widow._

Natasha walked up to Clint, her eyes cold and callous, revealing nothing. Everyone stopped to look at S.T.R.I.K.E. Team Delta's reunion. Suddenly, the red-head swung a firm right hook, hitting her partner square in the jaw. The archer stumbled back in surprise before glaring at the twenty-one-year-old. But his glare quickly turned to concern when he saw her walls crack, her eyes taking the same look she got when she was near needles or out-of-control fire. Turning on her heel, the spy left, not bothering to utter a word.

Barney had entered just as Natasha hit Clint, the thirty-three-year-old whistling nervously as the red-head left. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that that young woman who handed you that brilliant right hook is Natasha," he stated, raising a knowing eyebrow at his brother.

"Yeah. And I've pissed her off..." Clint replied before following the red-head to where they had shared quarters. He found her packing up some of her clothes, tears streaming down her face. The archer locked the door behind him before slowly walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her away from her current actions. She went willingly, resting her hands over his.

Slowly, the twenty-seven-year-old turned the twenty-one-year-old around in his arms, cupping her face with one hand. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers, a silent promise to her. Natasha slowly brought her hands up, placing one on her chest while bringing the other to his hair.

Suddenly, Clint placed his hands on her ass and lifted her up. She easily wrapped her legs around his waist, their kiss soon turning desperate. Moving against the wall, the archer helped her out of her black jacket, tight red top and skinny jeans. He tugged his own shirt over his head as he dropped his pants and boxers with the red-head's help. He ripped her own underwear from her pale petite body.

Natasha's lips barely left Clint's as he entered her. She needed this. She needed to know that she wasn't going to lose him. That he was still here. She gasped his name as he filled her up. He kept one arm under the curve of her firm ass, the other hand placed on the nape of her neck.

There was little words between them as the archer began to move inside the spy. She had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him as close to her body as possible. Dominating the kiss, Clint groaned into the kiss as Natasha brought her hands to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin every time he thrust inside her.

Natasha broke the kiss as her back arched away from the wall, crying Clint's name out. Her clenching and quivering walls around Clint's cock, pulled the archer into his own orgasm. He bit down on her neck as he shouted and came inside her.

They stayed their for what felt like hours before Clint, finally, pulled out of her and carried her over to the bed. Lying down, Natasha watched her lover walk into the bathroom, returning with a washcloth. The archer took his time in cleaning the red-head, basically worshipping her body. His own personal, silent apology for scaring her.

Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned every spot of her body, Clint returned the washcloth and came back to find Natasha pulling his shirt over her head. Smiling slightly at the sight of his lover in _his _clothes, the archer pulled on a clean pair of boxers before climbing into bed beside the red-head.

He almost sighed in relief when the spy rolled over to rest her head on his chest, throwing her right arm over his stomach while hooking her leg over his hip. He brought his left hand to stroke her cheek lovingly, his right arm wrapping around her waist protectively with his hand coming to rest on the middle of her stomach.

"Tasha, I -..." Clint started but was cut off by Natasha pressing her lips to the nice, dark bruise she had left him with.

"Don't. Just hold me, Clint," she whispered, placing her head back on his chest. Her ear directly over his heart, listening to his firm, steady heartbeat.

Pressing his lips firmly against her temple, Clint pulled her tighter against him as she laid her left hand on his sternum lovingly. "Я люблю тебя, Natasha Alianova Romanova," he whispered in her mother tongue.

Natasha pressed her lips to the cigarette scars on his chest. "Я тоже тебя люблю, Clinton Francis Barton," she whispered before letting herself fall asleep in his arms, thanking whatever God that is actually up there that her Hawk had returned to her safely.

* * *

**Thank you everybody :-) No words can do you guys justice :-) **

**Also, can you check out my other story, ****_Mr & Mrs Barton,_ and let me know what you think of it please?**

**To answer the reviews for Ch. 13;**

**wwerko: Yay! :-) Yeah, I decided to split this chapter so you got an early update :-) Thank you :-) I'm glad you loved Barney coming in and Phil getting dissed. Again. :-) Thank you and I hope this chapter was worth the wait :-) **

**M. G Fisher: Yup, thought you enjoyed it :-) And thank you, I'm glad you loved the flashback :-) As for Barney, yeah, I had to include something to surprise you :-) And yes Natasha does kick Clint's ass when she wakes up - just not the way you think ;) Thank you :-) **

**Guest: Yes, Barney is the older brother. And in this story, no, I don't have Barney killed off. I'm not sure about the comics but he's not dead in this. I have alot of changes in comparison to the comics.**

**McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseidon: I hope it was worth the wait :-) And yes Natasha does kick Clint's ass when she wakes up - just not the way you think ;)**

**Precious93: Thanks Hun, I'm glad you thought it was perfect :-) **


	17. Forgiveness - Part One

**Chapter ****Fifteen: Forgiveness (Part One)**

Clint woke up the next morning with a low groan. His jaw was throbbing. Slowly, he slid from beneath Natasha's hold, making sure not to wake her up in the process. When he finally got out of her grip, the twenty-seven-year-old padded over into the bathroom. He frowned as he looked at the bruise forming on his left cheek. 'Damn,' he thought to himself as he pressed two fingers to the darkened skin, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through him, 'I forgot how hard Natasha's punches are.'

Taking a fresh washcloth, Clint wet the cloth under the cold water before moving it to his jaw in an attempt to ease the throbbing. He was so distracted, he didn't notice his lover enter the bathroom, holding an icepack for him. He almost jumped when she placed her hand on his shoulder but relaxed when he recognised her touch.

Turning to her, the twenty-seven-year-old kept his eyes on the twenty-one-year-old as she pulled the cloth from his face only to place the icepack inside it and returned it to his cheek. Using her free hand, Natasha stroked his other cheek lovingly before stepping up on her toes and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry," she whispered softly, her voice huskier than usual from lack of use and sleep.

"I deserved it," he replied, bringing his arms to wrap them around her waist, effectively bringing her body to his. "I'm sorry Phil sedated you," he added, bringing his left hand up and rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I broke his nose. Again," she replied, smirking at him weakly. "I don't think he'll try that again," she continued, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tasha," he whispered, leaning down slightly to press her lips to his lover's forehead. "Belova's gone," he whispered, pulling her closer when she froze at the mention of the Russian's name.

"Did you...?"

"Yes. I got to test my new arrowheads on her too."

Frowning, Natasha moved her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Smirking, he continued to explain, "Electric currents in the arrowhead. On impact, they release 3,000 volts. I nicknamed them, _the Black Widow _arrowheads."

Natasha grinned, shaking her head at him playfully. "Ever the romantic, Barton."

Clint returned her grin. "What can I say? I like pleasing you," he whispered, smiling when she chuckled at him.

Suddenly, Natasha frowned as she trailed the fingers of her free hand over the various scars on his chest. "You scared me," she confessed, her voice cracking slightly. "I was so scared that I'd lose you."

Clint pulled her closer, bending his head so he could whisper in her ear. "I promised you that you wouldn't lose me, Nat. You know that I never break my promises to you," he whispered, pressing her lips to her pulse point. "I'd never break my promises to you."

Natasha nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "What are we going to do now? Petrovitch and Shostakov are still out there," she whispered, her voice muffled against his skin.

"Nothing at this moment. What we _are _going to do is get ready to go home. No need to sorry about those bastards right now."

Natasha smiled and pulled her head from his neck, pulling the icepack from his cheek. "Damn, I hit you hard," she whispered, frowning as she skimmed her fingertips over the bruise.

"Don't worry about it, Nat. Besides, I left enough of my own marks on you over the past week," he pointed out, gesturing towards the love marks that weren't by his shirt. "I think it more than makes up for it."

"Perv," she half-murmured as he leaned down and claimed her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Your perv," he whispered as he slowly slid his hands down over the curve of her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She immediately brought her own arms around his neck dropping the icepack to the floor.

Gently, he laid her down on the bed, straddling her as he deepened the kiss. Natasha's right hand to his locks, her nails scraping along his scalp. The archer groaned his appreciation into the kiss.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Clint helped the red-head out of his shirt before removing his boxers. Natasha let him push her back down onto the bed, his lips reclaiming hers as his trailed his hands all over her body.

Natasha groaned into the kiss as her lover trailed his callous covered hands over her body. There wasn't a spot on her body that he left untouched. And it was driving her mad.

Sensing her frustration at his slow pace, the archer broke the kiss. "Patience, Babe. I was too rough yesterday. I want to make it up to you," he whispered, trailing his lips along her jawline lovingly. "Please. I need to do this, Tasha."

Natasha could only nod, her lips parted as he nipped on her skin. "Okay, " she eventually murmured, gasping when he rolled her hardening nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. "Clint!"

Clint grinned against her skin, kissing and sucking on her neck as he moved down her body. When he reached her chest, the archer took his time in worshipping her breasts. Nails digging into his tanned skin when he suckled on her nipples like a nursing infant. Natasha grasped his names in pleasure, her head thrown back as he worked his lips and hands over her chest.

The archer grinned against his lover's pale skin, leaving his own marks over her chest, loving the knowledge of knowing that she was enjoying it. Slowly, he let his hands trail further down her body. When he reached her thighs, he slowly spread them to allow himself to spread her lower lips. Moving his head to claim her mouth with his, teasingly slid his middle finger inside her, earning a guttural moan of approval from the red-head.

"Clint," Natasha gasped, breaking the kiss as he added a second finger inside her. "Oh fuck."

Clint continued to pump his fingers inside her, earning gasps and moans of approval from her. Slowly, he began to put pressure on her G-spot, earning high-pitched moans from the red-head.

Natasha groaned as she felt her orgasm begin to reach its climax, Clint doing his best to drive her over the edge of oblivion. She tossed her head back in pleasure, moaning his name as her walls and thighs began to shake in ecstasy.

The archer moved his lips to her weak spot, biting down and sucking on her pulse point as she fell into the grips of her ecstasy. Natasha screamed his name out as she came hard around his fingers, her whole body shaking with pleasure. Clint gently brought her down from her high, slowing his pace until her trembling was minimal.

"Fuck," she gasped as her body settled back into the mattress, kissing him gently when he brought his lips to hers. "Thank you," she whispered before moaning when he pulled his fingers out of her.

"No need to thank me, мойпаук," he replied kissing her gently as he straddled her. "I love you," he added, smiling against her lips when she murmured her reply of the same words.

Natasha brought her hands up over Clint's abdomen and chest, slipping them around his neck as the archer teased her, grinding his extremely hard erection against her left hip while he lowered his mouth to her ear. "Tell me what you want, Tasha. Want to hear you tell me what you want."

"Want you to make love to me, Clint," she whispered, her fingers playing with the stray hairs on the nape of his neck. "Want you to make me forgot everything but you and me."

"Gladly," Clint whispered as Natasha reached down between them and positioned his cock at her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside her, making them groan and moan their approval as he stretched her.

"Oh God," Natasha moaned, tossing her her back as he slowly began to thrust inside her. "Fuck. Clint. Yes."

Clint hiked her left leg over his shoulder, sending him deeper inside her. "Want to hear you song for me, Tasha," he purred into her ear. "Wanna hear you moan and sing for me, Baby." He pushed into her deeper and harder with each thrust. Each of his long, slow strokes earning pleasure-filled groans of pleasure from the red-head. "Sing for me, Tasha. Wanna hear you."

Natasha did as her lover asked, crying out in pleasure with each thrust. Her nails were digging into the firm muscles of his back, her whole body shaking as he drove her towards another orgasm. "Please," she moaned, her breath hitching in her throat as he hit her G-spot and clit with each movement of his hips. "Clint, take me."

The archer grinned and moved his lips to her pulse point, sucking and nipping on her skin in time with his thrusts until the only word falling from her lips was his name. Hooking her right leg around his waist, one hand cupping her firm ass, Clint began to increase his pace. He moved faster and faster, each thrust only serving to move both of them further to their climax.

Natasha felt the familiar pooling of heat in her stomach, another telltale sign of her oncoming orgasm. She was so close. Oh so close. But she wanted to come at the same time Clint did. So she told him exactly that. "Please, Clint. I want to come with you. I want you to fill me up as we come together," she begged, her voice several octaves lower than usual.

Clint moved his mouth to claim Natasha's, more than willing to do as she requested. "Let go," he whispered into her mouth, feeling his own orgasm on the verge. "Let go for me, Tasha. Come for me."

The red-head screamed in pleasure, tossing her head back in pleasure as she came hard around him, pulling her lover into his own orgasm. She cried out his name as he shouted hers. He thrust once, twice more before planting himself deep inside her, filling her up with his seed.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, groaning her name into her chest while they came down from their highs. He pressed multiple kisses to her skin, slowly making his way up to her lovely lips. "Я люблю тебя, мой паук," he whispered against her lips.

"Я тоже тебя люблю, мой ястреб," she whispered returning his soft but passionate kiss.

Slowly, he rolled them over so Natasha was on top, continuing their lazy, loving kiss.

* * *

"Clint?" Natasha whispered, unsure if her lover was still awake.

"Mmhmm," he hummed, his face buried in her red hair.

"I want to try something when we get home," she started, her senses focused on Clint's heartbeat as she told him her idea. "I want you to tie me up and blindfold me."

Clint's eyes shot opened at Natasha's words. "What?" he whispered, surprised at his lover's request.

Raising her head, Natasha looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to tie me up and blindfold me," she repeated, watching him carefully for any sign of hesitation.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek lovingly. "I don't want to hurt you. Or force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Natasha smiled at him softly. "You're not. I trust you. And I want to try it. If I don't like it, or it triggers bad memories, we have safe words, Clint."

Clint nodded, leaning down slightly and kissing her gently. "Okay," he whispered into her mouth. "We'll try it."

Natasha grinned against his lips before pulling away. "We better stop. Transport's leaving at 14.15," she mumbled, sitting up and stretching. She practically purred when he trailed his fingertips from her hips and up her stomach lovingly.

"It's only 10.53," he replied, watching her with a hungry glint.

"I know. But I was planning on having a long," she started, leaning down and whispering seductively in his ear, "slow, relaxing shower. What do you think... _Master_?"

Clint's eyes shut as he groaned at Natasha's seductive words. "Minx," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at her with lust and desire combined with love. "You are the biggest teasing minx. You know that right?" he stated, his voice husky as he stood up with his red-haired lover in his arms.

Natasha grinned at him seductively before moving her lips to his pulse point, sucking and nipping on his skin teasingly. "I do try, мой ястреб," she purred, giggling as Clint carried her into the bathroom...

* * *

Clint and Natasha nodded at Phil as they entered the suit's office on the Helicarrier. The suit's nose still had tape on it, the bruises losing the red shadows as they began to heal.

"Natasha, you're a bitch," Phil stated when the door closed behind the two assassins. "Of all things you had to do, you had to break my nose? Seriously?"

Natasha smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "You should've learned the last time you tried to sedate me, Coulson. This time you actually sedated me. You're lucky all you got was a broken nose. I was debating on castrating you," she confessed, making both Clint and Phil freeze at her statement.

"Please tell me you're joking...?" Phil replied, his voice squeaking from fear.

"Then I'd be lying," she responded as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of their handler's desk.

"If you were planning on castrating Phil, what were you planning on doing to me?" Clint asked, watching her carefully as he took a seat beside her. Natasha's eyes immediately took a painful look and he knew something was wrong. "Tasha?"

"I didn't think I'd get the chance," she confessed, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes not meeting his.

Clint didn't care if Phil was watching them. He moved so he was kneeling in front of Natasha, cupping her face with both of his hands. "Мой паук, I made you a promise," he whispered, watching her slowly raise her eyes so she was looking him in the eye. "Tell me what's going through your head, моя любовь," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Petrovitch and Shostakov are still out there," she murmured, her eyes full of hidden fear and darkness.

"And I won't let them hurt you, Nat. I promise," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers lovingly. "They'll be dead before they even get the chance to lay a finger on you."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the oldest of the two Bartons standing in the doorway. "Now, now, Clint. It's rude to keep your brother waiting for the chance to meet his future sister-in-law."

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise as she recognised the similarities between her lover and his older brother. Raising an eyebrow at Clint, she smirked slightly as she asked, "Future sister-in-law?"

Clint smiled at her as he replied, "I told you that I was in it for the long run."

"Cocky much? You still have to ask me yet."

"Shall I do it now? Or surprise you?"

"Ok, lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but am I going to introduced or not?" Barney interrupted, making Natasha and Clint glanced at him, amused. Phil only chuckled, watching the scene play out in front of him.

"Barney, meet Natasha Romanoff, my partner and - for lack of a more appropriate name - my girlfriend. Tasha, meet my older brother and the biggest pain in my ass, Charles Bernard Barton."

* * *

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

**Thank you, everyone, for your support and patience. You all deserve medals for it. As I'm back in reality until the end of next June, updates will be slower than normal. But there definitely will be updates. I promise. You guys will just need to be more patient with me than you already are. And again, thank you everyone for all of your support. I really appreciate it :-) xxx**

**Also, this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters :-) The next chapter should be up by next weekend :-) **

**The translation for this chapter:**

**мой ястреб - my Hawk**

**мой паук - my spider**

**Я люблю тебя - I love you**

**Я тоже тебя люблю - I love you too**

**идиот ****- idiot**

**ваш идиот**** - your idiot**

**To answer the reviews for the last chapter;**

**john: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but hope this was worth the wait :-) **

**ClintashaScarlettFan: Yup, payback for sedating him :-) So am I; one down, two to go ;) Clint cheered her up in one of the best ways he knows how ;) Sexy Clintasha times ;) I updated as soon as was possible :-) **

**M.G Fisher: Thank you :-) Haha, punching in the face is getting off easy in Black Widow standards :-) And glad you loved the flashback :-) Hope the wait was worth it. And the Russian in the last part of the previous chapter was "I love you" and "I love you too". :-) **

**Precious93: Thanks Hun :-) **

**wwerko: Yup, she got her retribution :-) And yes, one asshole is gone :-) Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :-) And I thought it was only fair to bring back Moscow :-) Hope this was worth the wait :-) **

**JuliaAurelia: Thank you :-) And I'm glad you loved the flashback from Moscow :-) I'm glad I didn't mess up the actions scenes too :-) And brothers often do make a good team when they fight together instead of against each other :-) Phil deserved it ;) And yes, eventually they did :-) And thank you, I thought it would be a good **_**"Oh yeah, we're alive, so let's celebrate that!" love scene at the end **_**:-) Hope this was worth it :-) PS. Thank you for the spelling mistakes correction. I'm gonna go fix them now :-) **

**beverlie4055: Thank you, was this just as good?**

**PS: Did anyone else notice that Scarlett Johansson had a baby called Rose. And the Black Widow had a baby girl called Rose in the comics? Anyone or was it just me? :/ :)**


End file.
